Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask
by RiYuki19
Summary: Last chapter update! Sakura tanpa sengaja mendengar rencana yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap clown itu. Sasuke menyekap Sakura di dalam kamar! Setelah sekian lama Sakura akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sasori! Sang clown dan sang putri bersatu dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tak akan ada lagi kesedihan, tak akan ada lagi tangis karena keduanya bahagia "Selamat tinggal Sasuke... ".
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt-comfort**

**Warning : Banyak typo, Sasuke as bad person! (Do not like this? Just click back button)  
**

**This story made by Riku18**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden feeling behind the mask**

**Chapter 1**

**(Engaged)**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat tengah turun dari dalam sebuah kereta kuda. Gadis berparas rupawan itu berdiri diam sejenak sambil melihat sebuah mansion besar yang berdiri di depannya. Sesaat gadis itu menghela napas.

"Mari kita masuk, _Lady-sama_," ucap seorang gadis lain yang berada di belakangnya dan menyuruh gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut.

Kedua gadis muda itu memasuki mansion tersebut. Sementara itu, jauh dari mansion yang besar dan megah itu terdapat sebuah tenda besar yang berdiri di pusat kota tersebut. Tampak di dalam tenda itu ada banyak orang yang sedang sibuk merapihkan barang-barang bawaan, semuanya terlihat sedang bekerja.

Kembali lagi ke mansion besar yang dimasuki gadis muda tadi. Saat ini sang gadis sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

"Sakura, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" kata pria tersebut menyambut hangat kedatangan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Sudahlah, Paman jangan basa-basi. Sekarang katakan alasan kenapa aku disuruh kembali?" balas Sakura dengan dingin.

"Seperti biasa, ya. Kau memang tidak suka berbelit-belit." Pria berambut putih itu hanya bisa menghela napas setelah melihat reaksi Sakura, "baiklah, kita lanjut ke inti permasalahan saja," katanya lagi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah depan Sakura.

"Aku dan Tsunade sudah menemukan calon yang cocok untukmu," katanya dengan serius.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh dijodoh-jodohkan!" tepis Sakura yang langsung menolak ide dari pamannya yang berniat untuk menjodohkannya dengan seseorang.

"Kau harus mau karena ini adalah perintah dari ayahmu sebelum dia meninggal!" sambar pria itu dengan cepat, mengingatkan Sakura pada pesan terakhir ayahnya yang menginginkan kalau dirinya segera menikah.

Sakura merupakan putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Haruno yang kaya raya dan sekarang bisa dikatakan dia adalah pewaris harta satu-satunya dari keluarga Haruno. Tapi untuk mendapatkan itu semua, Sakura diharuskan untuk menikah agar kelak suaminya yang akan mengurusi semua harta milik keluarganya. Sampai saat itu tiba, kekayaan milik keluarganya diurus oleh paman dan bibinya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Tapi aku belum mau menikah!" Sakura mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Belum mau menikah atau kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Jiraiya yang sepertinya paham alasan mengapa Sakura menolak rencana perjodohan yang dia buat.

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Jiraiya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam membisu. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam membuat Jiraiya yakin kalau dugaannya benar.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau menunggunya? Dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali." Jiraiya mencoba untuk bersikap lunak dan menasehati Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun sekarang," jawab Sakura yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan-" sebenarnya Jiraiya ingin mengatakan siapa laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura, tapi kalimatnya sudah terpotong duluan oleh Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang sedang tidak berminat untuk membahasnya. Sudah, aku mau keluar dulu," kata Sakura dengan cepat dan tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Jiraiya, gadis itu bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa menatap Sakura sambil menghela napas.

Sakura berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong menuju ke ruangan utama dengan perasaan gundah. Dia masih kesal karena pamannya masih berniat untuk menjodohkannya.

"_Lady_-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _orange_ dengan heran.

"Aku mau keluar, berkeliling sebentar," jawab Sakura yang menersukan langkah kakinya menuju luar.

"Tapi, anda jangan pergi terlalu lama. Sore nanti akan ada pertemuan." Pelayan muda itu menyadari kalau Sakura sedang kesal tapi biar bagaimanapun dia harus tetap memperingati Sakura, suka atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali sebelum acara dimulai".

ooo

Sakura berjalan di jalan-jalan kecil kota sambil melihat keramaian kota. Entah sudah berapa tahun dia meninggalkan kota tersebut. Sedikit senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Berjalan-jalan sendiri sambil mengenang masa lalu seperti membuatnya masuk kembali ke masa lalu tersebut. Tapi lamunan Sakura buyar saat dia mendengar suara teriakan. Penasaran, akhirnya Sakura mengikuti dari mana arah sumber suara tersebut.

"KYAAAA!".

"WAAAAW!".

Ternyata suara-suara itu berasal dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat sebuah aksi pertunjukan di jalan. Di sana ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan akrobatik dengan lincahnya di atas sepeda beroda satu. Sakura cukup tertarik dengan aksi orang tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan untuk ikut melihatnya.

Pemuda yang sedang melakukan aksi itu mengundang decak kagum dari para penonton. Dia bukan hanya mahir melakukan akrobatik, tapi dia juga mampu melakukan beberapa trik sulap yang cukup memukau. Semua orang tampak senang melihat aksinya sehingga banyak yang memberikan tepukan tangan dan pujian. Sakura juga memberikan tepukan tangan bagi aksi yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa terduga pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan dengan trik sulapnya dia memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan dia berikan pada Sakura. Sakura menatap kaget pada sosok bertopeng itu dan tak lama dia tersenyum dan mengambil bunga tersebut. Sebelum pemuda itu kembali ke tengah, dia sempat menyuruh Sakura untuk tersenyum sambil menunjuk 'wajah' topeng yang sedang dia pakai.

Setelah merasa puas melihat keramaian di kota, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion, apalagi dilihatnya hari sudah menjelang sore. Dia tidak mau Jiraiya menceramahinya lagi dan membuat Sasame kena masalah kalau sampai dia terlambat dan tidak datang pada acara pertemuan malam ini.

ooo

Dengan sedikit tergesa dia kembali dan begitu sampai di depan mansion, dia dapat melihat kalau di dalam pekarangan sudah banyak orang dan mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan Uchiha. Kedatangan keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura berpikir jangan-jangan pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah pemuda dari Uchiha.

Ternyata dugaan Sakura benar kalau keluarga Uchiha itu datang dari undangan yang diberikan Jiraiya dan kedatangan mereka memang ingin membahas masalah perjodohan antara Sakura dengan putra bungsu mereka yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Acara itu berlangsung tertutup, hanya untuk dua kelurga saja. Saat itu Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang konon kata orang setempat merupakan pemuda yang paling tampan di Konoha. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi pemuda itu sangat cerdas dan kaya, membuat banyak gadis yang mengincarnya. Tapi sejauh ini Sasuke selalu menolak gadis-gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tertarik. Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa pemuda itu juga mendapat gelar sebagai _cassanova_. Sasuke memiliki rambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya berdiri dan mata _onyx_ miliknya mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia juga memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, tipe yang menyusun strategi diam-diam. Sakura mengagumi sikap Sasuke yang dapat bersikap wajar meskipun tahu kalau Sakura tidak menyukai kedatangannya.

"Terima kasih karena kalian sekeluarga mau datang ke undangan kami," ucap Tsunade mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Kami merasa terhormat mendapat jamuan dari keluarga Haruno, tentu saja kami datang," balas seorang wanita satu-satunya diantara keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu berbicara dengan riang, kelihatannya dia begitu senang dengan jamuan yang dilakukan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Oh, ya. Mana diantara mereka yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap kedua pemuda Uchiha yang sedang duduk di depannya berjajar.

"Apa aku kelihatan sudah tua sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih tua dan mana yang lebih muda?" celetuk seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

"Ah… Tentu saja, kau pasti yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, hahaha… " balas Jiraiya dengan sedikit canggung, "dan kau pasti Itachi Uchiha," kata Jiraiya lagi sambil menatap ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama beberapa orang pelayan keluar dan meletakkan berbagai macam hidangan dan minuman di atas meja.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, sekarang silahkan dinikmati hidangannya," ucap Jiraiya menunda pembicaraan dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah disajikan.

.

Untuk sesaat keadaan di meja makan hening. Masing-masing dari mereka semua fokus terhadap makanan yang disajikan dengan begitu indah dan elegan. Sakura memperhatikan satu-persatu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Mulai dari wanita berambut hitam panjang yang masih terlihat begitu cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Wanita itu terlihat seperti wanita terhormat yang ramah dan baik hati, di sebelah wanita itu ada seorang pria yang kemungkinan besar adalah suaminya. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang tegas dan dingin, dia pasti pria yang sangat beribawa dan dihormati.

Pandangan Sakura kini teralih kepada dua pemuda Uchiha yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Di tatapnya sosok Itachi yang menjadi anak tertua di keluarga Uchiha. Dia terlihat memiliki pembawaan yang lebih dewasa daripada Sasuke yang agak temperamental. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sakura merasa tidak yakin kalau dia akan cocok dengan pemuda yang arogan seperti Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membicarakannya mengenai rencana kami untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke," kata Jiraiya yang langsumg masuk ke inti pembicaraan setelah selesai makan malam.

"Kami sangat setuju untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua!" balas wanita berambut hitam itu dengan antusias.

"Kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk menyetujuinya," timpal pria yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa merespon.

"Menggelikan." Satu kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke, membuat semua mata kini menatapnya dengan _shock_. Sakuralah yang paling terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tubuhnya langsung memanas, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya agar amarahnya tidak meledak dan membuat kacau suasana.

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu!" reflek wanita itu segera memarahi Sasuke yang sudah bicara sembarangan. Sementara sang ayah langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Perjodohan ini menggelikan, tapi apa boleh buat aku tidak akan menolaknya," balas Sasuke dengan begitu aneh. Pemuda itu jelas sekali tidak menyukai rencana perjodohan tersebut tapi dia tetap menyetujuinya membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Aku juga tidak masalah kalau seandainya perjodohan ini tidak dilakukan!" sambar Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah tidak suka yang dia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan terlalu menanggapi omongan Sasuke, dia memang seperti itu. Pokoknya pertunangan kalian akan tetap dijalankan," kata wanita yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha menengahi pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya karena terlalu kesal sementara Sasuke langsung menyeringai. Pemuda itu terlihat mulai tertarik dengan Sakura yang terang-terangan menolak dirinya dan itu merupakan kali pertamanya ada gadis yang menolaknya. Sasuke kini menganggap Sakura sebagai suatu tantangan yang harus dia taklukan.

"Kalau begitu kapan acara pertunangan untuk mereka diadakan?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk meminang Sakura menjadi menantunya.

"Besok malam!" jawab Jiraiya dengan menggebu-gebu membuat Sakura _shock_.

"Be-besok malam? Ke-kenapa cepat sekali?" protes Sakura yang menganggap acara pertunangannya terlalu dipaksakan.

"Setuju sekali!" celetuk Mikoto kembali antusias, "niat baik memang harus segera dilaksanakan!" sambungnya lagi yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan riangnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini, kan?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi besok malam!".

Bagaimana acara pertunangan mereka nanti?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Oke, setelah sekian lama gak nulis akhirnya gw memutuskan untuk solo karir (?) bikin cerita untuk Sakura. Jujur gw bukan fans Sakura tapi entahlah, kenapa cerita yang gue buat semua ada bau-bau gadis berambut kapas gula itu?

Gue jenuh nunggu Yuki yang masih sibuk tapi well, gw gak bisa maksa dia. Nunggu beberapa cerita yang pending bikin gw bosen dan jadilah bikin ini. Ide ini muncul dari sebuah lagu yang gw anggep memiliki arti tersendiri. Dari lagu itu bikin gw berpikir 'Lagu ini bagus kenapa ceritanya begitu singkat dan gak jadi sebuah anime atau ditulis dalam bentuk cerita?'

Di akhir cerita gw bakalan kasih tau lagunya yang bikin gw nulis cerita ini (bagi yang udah tau lagunya diem-diem aja dulu ya sampe ceritanya tamat).

Buat tulisan, gw harap bagi yang nemu kesalahan dalam penulisan gw kasih tau ke gw tapi inget jangan pake cara barbar ataupun purba.

**"Happy Read".**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Warning : OOC, ada typo/typos, Bad Sasuke, Chara death (maybe?)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden feeling behind the mask**

**Chapter 2**

**(Don't cry)**

**.**

**.**

Besok paginya di kediaman Haruno tampak begitu sibuk. Mereka semua sibuk untuk mempersiapkan acara yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Ada yang sibuk menata ruangan, membuat dekorasi, memasak dan lain-lain. Intinya hari itu kediaman Haruno dibersihkan dan ditata ulang lagi agar terlihat lebih bagus dari sebelumnya, sedangkan beberapa pelayan laki-laki pergi keluar untuk memberikan undangan spesial tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap pasrah dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar secara diam-diam tentunya. Dengan keadaan yang super sibuk seperti itu, pasti tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari kalau dia pergi keluar.

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga!" seru Sakura yang langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam begitu dia berhasil keluar dari mansion.

Gadis itu tampak senang begitu ada di luar dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari jauh meninggalkan mansion kediamannya. Sakura kembali berjalan-jalan melihat suasana kota yang sudah ramai meskipun hari baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Entah tanpa disadarinya, kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah menelusuri gang-gang kecil hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat di mana kemarin dia melihat pertunjukkan. Seperti dugaannya tempat itu kembali ramai, semua orang berkumpul dan bersorak. Sakura segera berbaur dengan para penonton yang ada di sana.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi terlihat sedang memainkan sederet kartu dengan sangat indah. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang memberikannya bunga mawar kemarin. Sakura tersenyum sesaat begitu melihat pemuda itu memulai aksinya. Entah mengapa dia ikut merasa senang, seolah bebannya menghilang begitu dia melihat topeng tersenyum yang digunakan _clown_ itu.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa melihat aksi konyol dari _clown_ tersebut. Awalnya Sakura ikut tertawa, tapi lama-kelamaan hatinya menjadi sedih. Dia menyadari kalau sebenarnya hanya dia yang kesepian dan bersedih. Pelan-pelan Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa tahu kalau sejak tadi dia diperhatikan.

ooo

Sakura kini terduduk di sebuah pohon yang ada di pinggiran taman sambil menangis. Beberapa kali gadis itu berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya tapi tidak berhasil. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

"Semua orang bisa bahagia dan tertawa lepas… Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bahagia… " ucapnya sambil terus menitikkan air mata. Sakura merasa dunia ini tidak adil, yang diinginkan hanyalah kebebasan tapi terasa begitu sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan kebebasan itu. Selain itu hatinya masih tertambat pada seseorang yang sampai sekarang entah di mana keberadaannya.

"Hai!" tanpa bisa diduga tiba-tiba saja sosok _clown_ yang Sakura lihat tadi sekarang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Ka-kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang tampak begitu terkejut tak percaya.

"Aku melihatmu menangis," katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Lalu kenapa? Semua ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" dengus Sakura dengan sebal sambil mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Tentu saja ada. **Kau menangis di depanku dan aku tidak suka melihat orang cengeng**!" balas _clown _bertopeng itu dengan menekankan tiap kata pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"Tersenyumlah!" _clown_ itu segera menunjuk topeng yang sedang dia pakai dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tersenyum.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam dengan perasaan sedikit kesal karena dibilang sebagai orang yang cengeng. Tapi memang diakui kalau dia memang menangis.

"Lihat ini!" pemuda itu keluar dari balik pohon dan dia sudah memegang sebuah bola besar dua kali dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan Sakura sambil meletakkan bola besar itu dan dengan aba-aba dia melompat dan berdiri di atas bola besar tersebut. Sakura sedikit bingung melihat aksi sang _clown_. Pemuda itu melakukan beberapa aksi konyol di depan Sakura sampai pada aksi yang terakhir pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang dan mendarat cukup keras.

Aksi dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tingkah konyol sang _clown_. Sakura akhirnya tertawa lepas tanpa bisa menahannya lagi sampai dia menitikkan air mata.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa," ucap pemuda itu yang bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan segera duduk di atas bola besar miliknya.

Sakura tersentak karena dia sadar kalau seharusnya dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi entah kenapa pemuda yang ada di depannya ini mampu memberikannya semangat dan keberanian. Perasaannya menghangat saat melihat topeng tertawa itu.

"Terima kasih… " ucap Sakura dengan pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih, ingatlah wajah ini!" _clown_ itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan dia menunjuk wajah bertopengnya pada Sakura, "baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" katanya sambil berbalik untuk mengambil bola besar miliknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa heran, dan jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besar dari orang asing yang belum pernah dikenalnya.

"Aku ingin semua orang yang ada di sekitarku merasa bahagia, itu saja," jawabnya dengan tulus.

'_Aku ingin membuat seluruh dunia tertawa dan bahagia!'._

Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang dalam otak Sakura. Dia terkejut karena perkataan pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk membawa tawa pada seluruh dunia. Untuk sesaat Sakura kembali merasa sedih.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan pasang wajah sedih di depanku!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menjitak pelan kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Minggu nanti akan ada pertunjukkan di kota, jangan lupa datang, ya!".

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sang pemuda bergegas pergi dengan tergesa sambil berdiri di atas bola yang berputar dan akhirnya dia meluncur meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

Malamnya kediaman Haruno kedatangan banyak sekali tamu-tamu bangsawan dari Konoha dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang berasal dari luar Konoha. Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya merasa sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya dia harus hadir pada acara besar seperti ini, acara pertunangannya sendiri.

"Umm... Sasame, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura yang sedang mengenakan gaun merah muda yang diberi sedikit hiasan mawar berwarna senada pada bagian renda bajunya.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik!" puji Sasame dengan jujur karena gadis itu memang benar-benar sangat cantik malam ini.

"Aduh... Tapi aku malu... Apalagi yang datang banyak sekali!" Sakura meremas gaunnya sendiri dengan cemas sambil mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat kalau para tamu undangan sudah banyak yang datang.

Di bawah sana para tamu sudah berkumpul, orang-orang bangsawan itu kini sedang membicarakan pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan segera diselenggarakan dalam beberapa menit lagi. Banyak yang membicarakan kalau Sakura dan Sasuke seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Keduanya sama-sama berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya-raya. Yang perempuan cantik dan yang laki-laki tampan, mereka diyakini akan menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna di Konoha.

"Sakura, kenapa kau masih di sini? Ayo sambut tamu undangan yang datang," kata Tsunade yang secara mendadak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menyambut tamu-tamu mereka.

"Ta-tapi aku... " Sakura berusaha mengelak tapi tak berhasil karena Tsunade sudah keburu menarik tangannya.

"Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang ayo kita turun ke bawah!" balas Tsunade dengan cepat menyambar tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk keluar kamar.

ooo

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya dipaksa turun oleh Tsunade. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menatap para tamu undangan yang kini sedang memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ramai seperti ini. Rasanya dia ingin berlari ke tempat yang jauh sekali sampai tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihatnya.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali!" seru Mikoto yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Sakura, "Sasuke, cepat kemari!" Mikoto lalu memanggil Sasuke yang masih asik menikmati segelas _wine_ bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ di belakang sana.

Sakura kembali merasa kesal melihat sikap Sasuke. Belum tunangan saja Sasuke sudah berani main mata dengan gadis lain. Dia melihat dengan jelas cara Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pirang itu seperti hewan buas yang sedang kelaparan.

"Tolong minta perhatiannya sebentar!" Suara Jiraiya berkumandang dengan keras diantara mereka semua. Secara otomatis kini semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiraiya.

"Malam ini merupakan malam yang paling membahagiakan. Karena pada malam ini, dua keluarga akan dipersatukan lewat peresmian pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno!" ucapnya dengan bersemangat sambil menatap kedua pasangan tersebut yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, tolong maju ke depan dan jangan lupa minta sambutannya yang meriah!" Jiraiya menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke untuk maju ke depan.

Sakura tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Dia terpaksa mengikuti permintaan Jiraiya untuk maju ke depan bersama Sasuke. Saat itu dengan manisnya Sasuke meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum ramah. Sambutan meriah dari para tamu undangan pecah saat melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, dia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura.

"Pada hari ini, tepatnya malam ini. Sakura Haruno akan resmi bertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya memegang bahu Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Silahkan, ini cincinnya." Sasame muncul sambil membawakan sebuah kotak cincin yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin berhiaskan berlian yang berkilau sangat indah dan pada tali cincin itu terukir huruf 'S' sebagai lambang.

"Nah, ayo pasangkan cincinnya pada Sakura!" Jiraiya langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil cincin tersebut dengan malas dan memasangkannya pada jari Sakura. Jiraiya melirik ke arah Sakura, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski ragu tapi gadis itu tetap melakukannya. Sakura dapat melihat ada sedikit sunggingan di sudut bibir Sasuke ketika cincin itu tersemat pada jarinya.

Begitu cincin sudah terpasang para tamu undangan langsung bersorak dan saling bersulang. Semuanya mendoakan untuk kebahagian Sakura dan Sasuke.

Apakah benar Sakura akan merasa bahagia? Bagaimana kisah Sakura yang selanjutnya? Sampai kapankah kepura-puraan yang mereka lakukan akan bertahan?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Yeah, chapter kedua dan berharap semoga penulisan gw bisa lebih better di sini. Untuk yang ralat thanks, iya bagian itu kayanya gw salah nulis ck ck ck.

Gw belum menentukan pair dan mungkin endingnya pengen gw bedain (tergantung alur kalau memungkinkan). Thx yang udah baca.

.

.

**"Enjoy it".**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning : OOC, Sasuke as bad guy (I really mean it), typo, chara death (tergantung alurnya nanti)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**By : Riku18**

**Dedicated for all reader**

**xxxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 3**

**(Bad Day)**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung di luar jendela mengusik mimpi indah gadis berambut kembang gula yang masih terbuai dalam dekapan selimut putihnya. Dengan rasa malas Sakura terpaksa membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia duduk sebentar di atas tempat tidurnya untuk menikmati sisa-sisa mimpi yang dia alami tadi malam. Tapi dia tahu, dia harus bangun untuk memulai harinya yang membosankan.

Gadis itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sempat melihat jam antik yang ada di dalam kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Aneh sekali pikir Sakura, karena biasanya Sasame selalu datang membangunkannya tiap jam tujuh pagi tepat. Tapi Sakura tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkannya, bisa saja Sasame bangun kesiangan meskipun kemungkinan gadis berambut _orange_ itu bangun kesiangan adalah satu persen. Sakura mengambil sebuah _dress_ berwarna hijau cerah yang panjangnya selutut dengan pita besar pada belakang bajunya. Setelah itu dia lekas pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi dan itu masih terbilang paling cepat karena biasanya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam lebih di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, gadis itu bercermin dan dengan lembut dia menyisir rambut panjang indahnya yang memiliki warna senada dengan bunga sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sebentar setelah melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Hari ini entah kenapa dia begitu merasa bahagia, dia merasa akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan entah apa itu. Sakura meletakkan sisir berlapis emas miliknya dengan sedikit asal dan tanpa sengaja sisir itu menjatuhkan kalendar yang berdiri tegak pada meja cermin tersebut. Sedikit kaget Sakura buru-buru mengambil kalendar yang terjatuh tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhenti saat melihat kalendar tersebut. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat saat melihat kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 28 Maret, hari kelahirannya, ulang tahunnya, pantas saja dia merasa begitu bahagia.

Dengan senyum sumringah gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dengan hati riang, akan tetapi hari di mana seharusnya dia merasa bahagia berubah seketika dia melihat keadaan mansion yang begitu sepi. Dia hanya melihat ada beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Saat itulah Sasame tiba-tiba datang.

"_Lady-sama_ anda sudah bangun? Maaf, saya tadi lupa membangunkan anda karena harus membantu Tsunade-_sama_ dan Jiraiya-_sama_," ucap pelayan muda itu yang merasa tidak enak karena lupa membangunkan Sakura pagi ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya memangnya Paman dan Bibi kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh pengertian.

"Jiraiya-_sama_ dan Tsunade-_sama_ pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan kemungkinan mereka baru kembali dua atau tiga hari lagi," jawab Sasame menjelaskan kemana perginya dua orang tersebut.

"Oh, jadi begitu… " balas Sakura dengan lemah. Ada segurat ekspresi kecewa pada wajahnya.

"_Lady-sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasame dengan cemas saat melihat wajah Sakura mendadak jadi lesu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sasame, aku mau pergi keluar dulu, mungkin aku baru kembali sore nanti, tolong jaga rumah, ya." Sakura menitipkan rumah pada Sasame, setelah itu dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan mansion.

Sasame dapat menangkap kekecewaan yang berusaha disembunyikan Sakura. Dia menatap sang _lady_ dari belakang dan memastikan kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah keluar. Begitu yakin Sakura sudah keluar dari gerbang, Sasame bergegas memanggil beberapa orang pelayan lainnya.

"Kau cepat panggil mereka untuk segera datang kemari!" Sasame memanggil seorang pelayan berambut perak dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa banyak protes pelayan itu segera pergi keluar.

"Lalu kau, cepat pergi ke kediaman Uchiha dan pastikan kalau Sasuke Uchiha datang kemari. Sementara kau cepat panggil semua teman-teman _Lady-sama_." Dia juga menyuruh dua orang pelayan lainnya untuk melakukan tugas lain. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang sudah direncanakan oleh pelayan muda itu.

"Nona Sakura pasti akan sangat terkejut!" celetuk seorang gadis berparas manis dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang tergerai.

"Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan bisa dia lupakan!" balas Sasame dengan nada suara riang.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal kita saja untuk 'mengurus' semuanya di sini! Ayo semuanya bekerja!" timpal gadis berambut coklat itu dengan penuh semangat. Dia segera menyuruh pelayan lainnya untuk ikut membantu.

* * *

Sakura berjalan tanpa tujuan dan lagi-lagi tanpa disadari kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ke tempat pertunjukkan jalanan itu lagi.

'_Kenapa tiap kali aku berjalan-jalan, aku selalu saja berjalan ke tempat ini?'_ batinnya keheranan dengan tindakan yang tidak disadarinya. Rasanya, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja tanpa dia perintahkan.

Sakura sempat ragu untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya, tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur sampai di sana jadi tidak ada salahnya dia datang. Mungkin saja dia dapat melihat pertunjukkan dari pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura berjalan seperti mengendap-endap dan hati-hati. Tapi sayang setelah sampai di tempat pemuda itu biasa melakukan pertunjukkan, Sakura tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. keadaan tempat itu begitu lengang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu ramai dipadati penonton.

"Sigh… " Sakura kembali menelan kekecewaan. Dia menghela napas dengan berat.

"Anda sedang mencari siapa, Nona?" tanya seorang pria berkepala botak yang entah dari mana muncul di belakang Sakura.

"E-eh! A-ano… Pe-pemuda yang biasa melakukan pertunjukkan di sini, ke-kemana?" tanya Sakura sedikit gelagapan saat bertatap muka dengan pria yang wajahnya cukup menyeramkan di mata Sakura.

"Oh, anak itu? Dia biasanya selalu melakukan latihan pagi dan sore di sini untuk pertunjukkan yang akan diadakan untuk minggu nanti, tapi sejak pukul enam tadi dia tidak ada. Mungkin sedang melakukan latihan bersama teman-temannya," jawab pria tersebut dengan ramah.

"Begitu ya… " Sakura tertunduk sedih karena kemungkinan besar pemuda itu sangat sibuk dan tidak mungkin untuk melakukan pertunjukkan di jalan.

Pria itu akhirnya memberi usulan pada Sakura untuk mendatangi di mana tempat pemuda itu latihan bersama teman-temannya. Dia merasa kasihan saat melihat Sakura yang tampak begitu sedih.

"Di sana ada tenda besar, di sanalah pemuda itu berada, pergilah." Pria itu menunjuk sebuah tenda besar yang berdiri cukup mencolok di tengah-tengah kota.

Sakura mengangguk dengan perasaan senang. Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari menuju tenda tersebut, berharap dapat bertemu. Tapi sayang saat Sakura sampai di depan pintu ada beberapa orang yang menjaga pintu masuk dari tenda tersebut. Orang-orang tersebut menyuruh Sakura agar menjauh dari tenda agar tidak mengganggu latihan yang sedang dilakukan di dalam. Sakura mengerti kalau dia tetap memaksa masuk akan terjadi keributan, lagipula dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Bertepatan saat Sakura membalikkan badan, seorang pelayan dari kediamannya tiba dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

ooo

Sakura yang bingung dan tidak tahu harus kemana akhirnya duduk di bangku taman kota sendirian dengan lesu.

"Hah… Sekarang aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa melihat pertunjukkan… Apa aku harus kembali ke rumah? Tapi di sana juga tidak ada apa-apa… Kenapa hari ulang tahunku begitu menyedihkan… " ucapnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Dor! Sakura, kebetulan sekali!" sapa seorang gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ dari belakang sambil menepuk bahu gadis yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian itu.

"Ino? Ya, ampun sudah lama sekali! Apa kabar?" balas Sakura yang sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Sakura merasa bersyukur karena paling tidak pertemuannya dengan Ino dapat mengobati rasa kecewa di hatinya.

"Aku baik sekali! Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu, Saku-chan?" balas Ino sambil tersenyum jahil melirik ke arah jemari Sakura yang tersemat cincin pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hmph. Kau pasti sudah tahu!" balas Sakura sedikit ketus saat menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Ino barusan.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan cemberut begitu!" Ino segera menggeser Sakura dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu, "apa kau tidak sadar? Sekarang kau sedang menggenggam impian semua gadis di Konoha dengan menjadi tunangan Sasuke!" kata Ino yang nyaris menjerit pada kata terakhir.

"Entahlah Ino… " balas Sakura sambil mendesah pelan, "aku merasa tidak cocok dengannya… Dia terlalu arogan, seenaknya, dan aku rasa dia bukan orang yang baik," ucapnya lagi mengutarakan apa yang menjadi keraguannya terhadap sosok Sasuke.

"Sakura jangan bicara begitu! Penggemar Sasuke di sini banyak. Kau bisa dihajar kalau sampai ada yang mendengarmu bicara seperti itu!" kata Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berpikir Sakura berani sekali berpendapat jelek seperti itu tentang Sasuke di muka umum.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau mau marah, ya marah saja!" dengus Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal. Sejak pagi _mood_-nya memang tidak baik.

"Aduh, Sakura! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Lihat, semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita!" Ino menyuruh temannya untuk diam. Dia bahkan berniat untuk membekap mulut Sakura kalau gadis itu tetap tidak mau diam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu! Lagipula aku… " kata-kata Sakura terhenti di tengah-tengah, menggantung begitu saja tanpa bisa dia teruskan. Ino ikut mengernyit, berpikir kira-kira apa yang mau dikatakan Sakura.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau masih menunggu anak itu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku… Aku mencintainya Ino, dan aku tidak rela dia pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku," balas Sakura dengan wajah yang merona. Sakura benar-benar bingung, hanya karena memikirkan bocah itu saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau sadar apa tidak?" Ino yang tidak percaya langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apaan, sih?" ketus Sakura sambil menepis tangan Ino dari keningnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar sakit! Kau masih menunggunya meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu?" Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura yang menunggu seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Benar-benar aneh, pikir Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintainya Ino! Me-meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya dekat, ta-tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya! Dia cinta pertamaku, dan akan selalu begitu! " sela Sakura dengan cepat. Dia tidak suka melihat reaksi Ino.

"Maksudmu cinta monyet?" ralat Ino dengan cepat.

"Bukan cinta monyet! Perasaanku padanya sungguh-sungguh!" dengus Sakura yang semakin kesal karena perasaannya dianggap Ino hanya seperti mainan.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu Sakura itu sangat keras apalagi kalau sudah berpendapat. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan dengan gayanya itu dia mulai menasehati Sakura.

"Sekarang coba katakan berapa usiamu pada saat itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Delapan tahun," jawab Sakura yang sekarang menatap Ino dengan bingung.

"Nah! Delapan tahun! Saat itu kau masih belum mengetahui mana yang namanya cinta atau sekedar suka biasa! Untuk kasusmu, kurasa kau hanya menyukainya sebagai teman tidak lebih dari itu!" Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai perasaan Sakura yang dianggapnya salah pengertian.

"Tapi itu tidak benar! Aku-" Sakura berusaha membantah semua pernyataan Ino tapi omongannya sudah keburu disela Ino.

"Jangan naïf Sakura! Aku rasa anak itu sudah melupakanmu dan saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya!" balas Ino yang berusaha menyadarkan Sakura kalau tindakannya yang menutup hatinya itu adalah tindakan bodoh, apalagi dia menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas siapa dan di mana.

Sakura merasa seperti ditampar dengan keras setelah mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia tahu dia memang terlalu bodoh dan mungkin semua yang dikatakan Ino benar. Mungkin saat ini, anak itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan lupa pada dirinya. Tapi, apakah dia salah untuk berharap anak laki-laki itu benar-benar akan kembali untuknya meskipun mereka tidak terlalu saling kenal sebelumnya? Sakura merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku mau pulang… " kata Sakura yang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sesak di dada berkat semua perkataan Ino.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura… Maaf kalau aku kelewatan… Aku hanya ingin kau bisa melihat ke depan dan tidak terus-terusan terpuruk… " kata Ino yang menyadari kalau dia sudah kelewat ikut campur.

"Dengarkan aku Ino, jangan urusi urusanku karena aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan tidak salah!" Sakura akhirnya meledak. Dia menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada Ino. Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, gadis itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong karena dimarahi olehnya.

_Drap drap drap drap…_

Gadis itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia tidak tahu kemana arah larinya yang jelas dia ingin segera pergi dan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri, Sakura yang berlari tanpa melihat jalan itu akhirnya sukses menabrak pejalan lain.

_BRUKH!_

"A… Aduh… " keduanya sama-sama merintih.

"Rupanya kau?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya tidak terlalu asing bagi Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura dibuat terkejut saat melihat sosok _clown_ itu ada di depannya.

"Hmph. Menangis lagi? Ternyata kau memang benar-benar cengeng, ya?" dengus pemuda itu sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura yang sudah digenangi air mata.

"Ce-cerewet!" balas Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu karena tertangkap sedang menangis dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemuda itu mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang menangis.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari _clown_ itu dengan angkuh. Dia merasa wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena malu harus ketahuan oleh orang yang sama disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

"Untukmu," kata _clown _itu secara tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan sebuah tiket pemandian kepada Sakura.

"I-ini? Tiket pemandian? Untukku?" Sakura sangat terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu menyodorkan selembar tiket pemandian untuknya.

"Aku mendapatkan tiket itu dari sebuah permainan lempar bola, tapi karena hari ini aku sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Sayang, kan kalau tidak digunakan?" balas pemuda itu yang menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia memberikan tiket itu kepada Sakura. Meski begitu Sakura tetap saja merasa aneh. Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia yang diberikan tiket itu.

"Selain itu, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Siapa tahu dengan pergi berendam bisa menghilangkan semua rasa sedihmu?" pemuda itu menggenggamkan tiket itu ke tangan Sakura. Setelah itu dia berlari kecil menjauh dari Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura berusaha memanggil pemuda itu.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu! Anggap saja hari ini kau ulang tahun dan itu hadiah dariku!" teriak pemuda itu setelah berada di kejauhan tapi suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura. Setelah berteriak, pemuda itu kembali berlari dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dan sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

"Ini… Terima kasih… " gumam Sakura sambil menggenggam erat tiket pemberian dari pemuda itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Sasame dan yang lainnya? Akan ada kejutan apa untuk Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Oh, ya sebelumnya gw mau kasih tau, setting di cerita ini di Konoha tapi kayak jaman victorian di inggris (inggris abad pertengahan). Di sini telepon gak banyak digunain dan masih mengandalkan surat pos.

gw udah kasih warn kalo peran Sasuke di sini nanti gimana dan bagi yang gak suka silahkan klik back. Sorry penulisan gw mungkin kurang bener dan masih banyak salahnya. Kalo yang mau ralat silahkan, gw terima dengan baik (asal jangan barbar).

NB : Gw masih idup woi! Gw cuma nunggu sodara gw buat kelarin study-nya dan bisa gabung lagi nulis bareng. gw hidup di tiga alam sekarang (gak ada yang nanya) yah, di real, dunia tulis, dunia game -dihajar rame-rame- (ada yang mau main sama gw?).

.

.

**"Enjoy it".**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo, OOC, Sasuke as a bad guy**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**xxxx**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's fall in love with the princess, but the princess already engaged with the **

**prince... So here's their story**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 4**

**(Happy Birthday, Sakura!)**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengikuti saran dari pemuda itu untuk berendam di pemandian dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar. Setelah berendam Sakura merasa lebih segar dan lebih baik. Semua beban yang dirasakannya seperti hilang begitu saja.

'_Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering datang kemari,'_ ucap batin Sakura yang merasa bersyukur bisa datang ke pemandian tersebut.

Dengan langkah ringan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan pemandian tersebut. Dia berjalan tanpa beban menuju ke kediamannya. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, Sakura merasa heran karena sepertinya keadaan di dalam begitu gelap. Tak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala padahal hari sudah hampir malam. Dengan perasaan agak ragu Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Sakura berjalan pelan melalui pekarangan rumahnya sambil melihat kiri dan kanan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda satu orang pun di sana. Biasanya kalau sudah sore begini ada Aoba yang sedang mengurus bunga-bunga di halamannya itu.

_Krieeet…_

Pintu besar rumahnya terbuka secara perlahan. Sakura mengintip ke dalam rumah. Gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Aneh, kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati yang merasa bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang hening.

'_Kemana perginya semua orang?'_ Sakura mulai berjalan perlahan ke tengah ruangan yang masih gelap.

Sakura baru berjalan beberapa langkah di dalam dan mendadak saja lampu seluruh ruangan menyala, keadaan menjadi terang-benderang. Sakura benar-benar dibuat terkejut, apalagi dia juga mendengar beberapa teriakan yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA!" teriak semua teman-teman Sakura yang ternyata sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah tulisan 'Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18'.

"Teman-teman… " Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat semua teman-temannya berdiri di depannya, memberikan kejutan. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Neji, Sai, bahkan Ino juga ada di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Lady-sama_!" Sakura semakin merasa terharu saat dilihat semua para pelayannya juga ikut mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan Sasuke juga ikut andil dalam acara ini. Dia memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah pada Sakura yang cuma bisa terbengong.

"Sakura, cepat dibuka!" Ino langsung mendekati Sakura dan menyenggol bahu gadis itu sambil melirik kotak hadiah pemberian dari Sasuke.

Sakura membuka kotak hadiah tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ternyata yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung berwarna _silver_ dengan permata merah muda pada bandulnya yang sangat berkilau dan begitu indah.

"Ya, ampun. Kalungnya cantik sekali!" seru Ino memandang takjub pada hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura. Dapat dipastikan harga kalung itu pasti sangat mahal sekali.

"Sasuke, jangan diam saja! Cepat pakaikan ke leher Sakura!" Ino dengan seenaknya menyambar kalung tersebut dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakaikannya kepada Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil mengambil kalung tersebut. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan ke arah belakangnya dan memakaikan kalung tersebut ke lehernya. Sakura dapat merasakan sentuhan kulit tangan Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya.

"Kau terlihat cantik memakai kalung ini," kata Sasuke yang sengaja menempelkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Te-terima kasih," balas Sakura yang sedikit gugup. Dia bersumpah dapat merasakan napas Sasuke di lehernya dan dia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti saat ini.

Sakura dengan cepat segera mengambil jarak beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu langsung menyeringai senang melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah dan merasa semakin tertarik pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Masih ada kejutan lainnya!" kata Sasame dengan antusias. Pelayan muda itu menepuk kedua tangannya sebagai aba-aba dan pada saat itu muncul beberapa orang berpakaian seperti _clown _dari atas tangga, turun ke bawah.

.

Para _clown_ itu menuruni tangga sambil melakukan akrobatik. Semua teman-teman Sakura menatap takjub melihat aksi para _clown_ tersebut. Sakura terperangah, bukan karena dia merasa takjub melihat kemahiran akrobatik semua _clown_ itu, hanya saja Sakura merasa terkejut begitu melihat satu diantara _clown_ itu mirip dengan _clown_ yang sering tanpa sengaja ditemuinya di kota.

_Clown_ yang memakai topeng tersenyum itu membawa sebuah topi besar bersama _clown_ lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Keduanya berdiri di depan Sakura dan dalam sekejap dari dalam topi itu muncul sebuah kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan **'Happy birthday to you Sakura'** dan ada lilin angka 18 di atas kue itu. Dengan sedikit trik sulap lilin dengan angka delapan belas itu menyala.

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!" semua bersorak menyuruh Sakura untuk meniup lilin tersebut.

"Ucapkan harapanmu dalam hati, setelah itu tiup lilinnya," ucap Ino yang mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak lupa berdoa dan berharap sebelum meniup lilin.

Sakura hampir saja melupakan bagian yang paling sakral itu kalau tidak diingatkan oleh Ino. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura berdoa dengan tulus dan khitmat di dalam hatinya. Harapannya, tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak laki-laki itu meskipun semuanya terlambat, tapi dia tetap berharap bisa bertemu dalam kondisi apapun.

Setelah berdoa, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya dengan perasaan lega. Semua yang hadir memberikan tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat sekali lagi pada Sakura. Sasame maju ke depan dan menyuruh Sakura untuk memotong kue ulang tahun tersebut.

"Sekarang berikan potongan pertama kue ini untuk orang yang dekat denganmu, _Lady-sama_," kata Sasame lagi menyuruh Sakura memberikan potongan pertamanya untuk seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Sakura bingung, tidak tahu harus memberikan potongan kue itu kepada siapa, sementara teman-temannya sudah melirik Sasuke sejak tadi. Dia sangat paham mereka menyuruhnya untuk memberikan kue itu kepada Sasuke.

"Kue ini untukmu, Ino." Sakura memberikan kue itu kepada Ino yang menerima kue tersebut dengan wajah bengong, "karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, meskipun kadang kau menyebalkan!" sambung Sakura mencoba beralibi.

"Saku-chan, terima kasih! Ternyata kadang-kadang kamu baik juga!" celetuk Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat.

Setelah itu Sasame memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian dan membagi-bagikannya pada semua teman-teman Sakura. Tak berapa lama para _clown_ yang sudah dipanggil Sasame memulai aksi mereka di depan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka memulai aksi mereka dengan sedikit akrobatik, lompat salto ke depan dan ke belakang, setelah itu mereka memainkan permainan api. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang memutar lima buah bola yang menyala. Decak kagum keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tampak takjub dengan aksi tersebut. Setelah itu permainan berganti ke lempar pisau, di mana Sakura disuruh maju ke depan. Awalnya Sakura merasa takut, tapi karena desakan dari yang lain akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk maju.

Gadis itu disuruh diam tak bergerak sementara di kepalanya diletakkan buah melon. _Clown_ lain memegang pisau dan bersiap untuk melemparkan pisau tersebut ke arah buah yang ada di atas kepala Sakura. Lemparan pertama sukses besar, tepat mengenai buah melon tersebut. Selanjutnya yang bertengger di atas kepala Sakura adalah buah mangga. Tampak ketegangan muncul di wajah teman-teman Sakura. Mereka khawatir kalau lemparan itu meleset. Sakura sendiri juga terlihat tegang. Tapi untunglah lemparan kedua juga berhasil tanpa meleset, Sakura langsung menghela napas lega. Kelegaan Sakura tak berlangsung lama, karena pada aksi berikutnya buah yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya lebih kecil, buah apel! Ino terlihat hampir menjerit saat melihat kecilnya buah apel itu. Sakura menelan ludah, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Jangan takut, biasanya dia selalu bisa melakukannya meskipun terkadang lemparannya meleset," ucap salah satu _clown_ yang terdengar seperti seorang perempuan. _Clown_ itu memakai baju lolita berwarna biru keunguan dan dia tidak memakai topeng. Dia hanya memakai bedak putih yang tebal di seluruh permukaan wajahnya dan memakai lipstik yang sangat merah. Mendengar ucapan dari _clown_ perempuan itu malah semakin mengecilkan nyali Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau matanya ditutup?" kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memberikan usulan yang benar-benar gila. Semuanya menatap horor pada Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Ide yang bagus!" celetuk salah satu _clown_ yang topengnya berhiaskan banyak _pierchieng_-an.

Tanpa ragu _clown_ ber-_pierchieng_ itu segera menutup kedua mata _clown_ yang akan melakukan aksi pelemparan pisau dengan kain yang tebal. Setelah memastikan ikatannya sudah kencang dan sang _clown_ tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, dia memutar tubuh _clown_ itu.

_Clown_ itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan bersiap untuk melakukan lemparannya. Sakura pasrah memejamkan matanya. Dia berpikir akan sangat konyol kalau dia sampai mati pada hari ulang tahunnya. Pisau tersebut dilempar mengarah ke arah kepala Sakura, dan…

_JLEB!_

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Sakura langsung terduduk lemas karena menahan rasa takut sejak tadi. Ketegangan berubah menjadi kelegaan. Semuanya memberikan tepukan tangan untuk aksi yang menegangkan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _clown_ pelempar tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Aku rasa begitu… " balas Sakura yang masih merasa lemas. Dia meraih uluran tangan dari _clown_ itu yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Aksi berikutnya adalah aksi sulap. _Clown_ pelempar tadi melakukan aksi sulap yang mengagumkan. Dia memunculkan berbagai macam hewan dari dalam topi besar, memunculkan sekelompok burung merpati keluar dari topi. Terakhir dia mendekati Sakura dan dari dalam topi itu dia memunculkan seikat bunga mawar merah dan diberikannya kepada gadis itu. _Clown_ itu memberikan bunga tersebut sambil menunjuk 'wajah'nya sendiri. Sakura yang mengerti maksud dari _clown_ itu langsung tersenyum dan menerima bunga tersebut.

.

Aksi terakhir para _clown_ itu melakukan aksi lawakan yang konyol, membuat Naruto dan Kiba langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan Hinata yang pendiam tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya yang keluar.

_Clown_ pelempar tadi menaiki sebuah bola besar dan bertingkah konyol di atasnya. Aksinya kembali mengundang tawa karena kelucuan yang dibuatnya. Tapi tanpa terduga terjadi insiden yang tak terduga. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tampak tidak tertarik dengan aksi yang dilakukan para _clown_ itu tiba-tiba saja melemparkan sebuah apel yang cukup besar tepat ke arah dada _clown_ yang sedang berdiri di atas bola itu.

_DUGH!_

Apel itu mengenai dada dari sang _clown_ dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya bunyi lemparannya dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Sang _clown_ tersebut otomatis kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura spontan memarahi Sasuke atas tindakan yang dia lakukan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih meriah," jawab Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Pertunjukkan mereka dari tadi membuatku muak, karena menurutku akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka, seperti ini!" Sasuke kembali mengambil buah apel lainnya dan melemparkannya ke arah _clown_ yang lain.

_DUGH!_

Lemparan keras itu kini mengenai salah seorang _clown_ yang memakai topeng berwarna _orange_. Terdengar samar-samar, _clown_ itu mengaduh.

"Hei, kau!" Sasuke menunjuk _clown_ yang memakai topeng tersenyum itu, "berdiri di sana." Sasuke menyuruh _clown_ itu untuk kembali berdiri di atas bola.

Tanpa banyak bicara _clown_ itu menuruti perintah dari Sasuke. Dia berdiri di atas bola besar tersebut tanpa tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sakura menatap cemas pada sang _clown_. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Sasuke tanpa segan-segan kembali melempari _clown_ itu dengan buah apel. Sang _clown_ yang kaget langsung berusaha menghindari lemparan demi lemparan yang dilancarkan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak menikmati aksi yang dia lakukan. Pada lemparan berikutnya Sasuke berhasil mengenai bahu _clown_ tersebut dan membuatnya terduduk di atas bola. Kesempatan itu dilakukan Sasuke untuk melemparinya lagi tanpa jeda.

"HENTIKAN!" Sakura yang tidak tahan melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap _clown_ itu langsung berlari dan berusaha untuk melindunginya dari lemparan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

_DUGH!_

"Aw… " lemparan itu mengenai tepat punggung Sakura. Gadis itu merintih pelan sambil berlutut menahan rasa sakit dari lemparan itu.

Semuanya menatap heran saat melihat aksi Sakura yang tanpa terduga itu. Sasuke langsung mendecih kesal dan terpaksa menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan sakiti mereka… " kata Sakura yang kemudian berdiri sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Aku tidak menyakiti mereka. Yang kulakukan adalah bagian dari pertunjukkan agar lebih menyenangkan," balas Sasuke dengan dingin, "sudah tugas mereka untuk menghibur para penonton dan membuat suasana jadi menyenangkan. Bukankah tadi itu menyenangkan?".

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa geram melihat sikap Sasuke yang bersikap angkuh, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata _clown_ yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura reflek langsung berbalik menatap _clown_ tersebut, "yang dikatakannya memang benar, semua sudah menjadi pekerjaan kami dan kami tidak bisa protes," katanya lagi sambil kembali berdiri.

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku jadi tidak berminat lagi. Lebih baik disudahi saja acaranya," kata Sakura yang tidak ingin acara tersebut dilanjutkan demi kebaikan para _clown_ tersebut.

Akhirnya acara tersebut berakhir. Meskipun ada insiden yang tidak mengenakkan tapi Sakura tetap merasa bahagia dan bersyukur karena semua teman-temannya mau datang dan dia cukup terhibur dengan kehadiran para _clown_ tersebut.

Satu-persatu teman-teman Sakura pulang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang pulang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Sakura. Para _clown_ itu tersebut terlihat sedang merapihkan semua peralatan mereka dan bergegas untuk pulang. Kesemuanya sedang berada di depan gerbang mansion dan menaikkan barang-barang mereka. Saat itulah Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Maaf, ya... " kata gadis itu yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Wajah manisnya memancarkan kecemasan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya kami yang minta maaf, karena gara-gara kami Nona jadi ikut terkena lemparan," balas _clown_ bertopeng senyum itu dengan sopan.

"Hey, ayo cepat naik!" salah satu _clown_ yang memakai topeng _orange_ memanggilnya untuk segera naik ke bak mobil.

"Selamat malam, Nona Sakura dan selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya kepada Sakura.

Setelah itu, dia segera bergabung menaiki bak mobil yang terbuka itu bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian para _clown_ yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Lemparan pemuda tadi keras sekali! Aku sampai kesakitan, tadi!" celetuk _clown_ bertopeng _orange_ itu sambil menunjuk bahunya yang memar.

"Aku rasa, aku baik-baik saja," balasnya sambil membuka kemeja putihnya yang kena noda.

"Baik-baik apanya? Lihat sampai membiru begitu! Di sini juga ada, di sini juga ada!" dengus satu-satunya _clown_ perempuan diantara mereka dengan ekspresi marah. Dia menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh pemuda itu membiru akibat lemparan yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Semoga saja ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu penonton sadis seperti itu!" celetuk _clown_ yang memiliki banyak _pierchieng_-an pada topengnya. Dia bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ada penonton yang berlaku kejam pada mereka.

Bagaimana kisah kelanjutan hubungan antara sang putri dan sang _clown_ berikutnya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Kebut bikin chapter ini karena ini kesempatan terakhir gw bisa ngetik di laptop ini (besok laptopnya mau diambil sama yang punya).

Thx yang udah ingetin. Ini emang mau bikin pair SasoSaku cuma yah, gw salah nempatin nama tokohnya, my bad please forgive me. Saran lain silahkan diutarakan (dengan sopan, ye). Gw akan sebisa mungkin melakukan perbaikan dipenulisan ( I know I'm still noob). Thanks for reading and as I promise, in the end of the story I'll tell you about 'the song'.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Sasuke as bad guy, DLDR**

**xxxx**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess, but the princess already engaged with the prince. The prince try to separated **

**the clown from the princess...**

**So, here's their story**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 5**

**(Mr. Nice Guy)**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah pergi keluar meninggalkan mansion. Jujur saja kejadian kemarin membuat hatinya tidak tenang dan merasa sedikit bersalah. Sakura berjalan keluar menuju kota sambil terus berpikir kalau perbuatan Sasuke sangat keterlaluan dan bisa-bisanya pemuda berambut kelam itu melakukan hal tersebut. Menyakiti orang lain dan melecehkan pekerjaan seseorang adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan kesal tapi saat tiba di tengah kota langkahnya terhenti. Di pusat kota dia dapat melihat _clown_ itu lagi. Tapi kali ini dia sedang tidak melakukan pertunjukkan. _Clown_ itu terlihat sedang sibuk membagi-bagikan balon pada anak-anak kecil yang lewat di dekat tenda besar tersebut. Sakura kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil berdiri di belakang sang _clown_.

"Kau mau membantu?" tanyanya yang sedikit kaget saat melihat keberadaan Sakura di dekatnya.

"Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah memberikanku tiga hadiah," balas Sakura sambil mengangkat tiga jarinya ke atas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku." _Clown_ itu mengangguk dan kemudian dia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam tenda.

Sakura masuk ke dalam tenda biru besar itu bersama sang _clown_. Di dalam sana Sakura dibuat takjub dengan ruangan besar yang ada di dalamnya. Kursi penonton yang terbuat dari kayu dengan bentuk melingkari panggung yang ada di tengahnya. Pada tengah ruangan itu Sakura melihat banyak peralatan sirkus, seperti bola-bola kecil, ayunan yang bergelantung di atas, sepeda roda satu, bola besar, cermin dan lain-lain. Sakura berlari ke arah panggung dan berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Dia membayangkan kalau saat ini dialah bintang sirkus yang akan melakukan pertunjukkan dan ditonton oleh seluruh orang dari Konoha.

"Panggungnya besar, ya… Kira-kira mampu menampung berapa orang di sini?" tanyanya sambil berputar sesaat dan berhenti sambil menatap sang _clown_ yang sedang mengambil berbagai macam balon warna-warni yang disimpan di sudut panggung.

"Tidak sampai lima ratus orang. Mungkin hanya sekitar dua ratus orang saja," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Kau bilang akan mengadakan pertunjukkan pada hari minggu, kan? Apa setelah pertunjukkan kalian akan pergi?" tanya Sakura yang teringat akan pertunjukkan yang dikatakan oleh _clown_ itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Minggu nanti adalah pertunjukkan pertama kami di sini. Total ada empat pertunjukkan yang akan kami lakukan di sini dan masing-masing dilakukan pada akhir pekan." _Clown_ itu menerangkan rincian berapa kali mereka akan melakukan pertunjukkan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasa senang mengetahui para _clown_ itu akan tinggal lebih lama di Konoha. Dia merasa seperti mendapatkan teman.

"Kalau begitu kalian tinggal di sini selama satu bulan?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan berapa lama tepatnya para _clown_ itu akan tinggal di Konoha. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita segera keluar dan membagi-bagikan balon ini?" sela pemuda itu mengingatkan Sakura yang berjanji untuk membantunya membagikan balon di luar.

"Ah, maaf! Aku hampir saja lupa!" Sakura dengan cepat menyambar balon-balon yang ada di tangan kiri pemuda itu dan dengan bergegas berjalan keluar dari tenda.

ooo

Di luar tenda _clown_ itu segera berkeliling di sekitar tenda dan membagikan balon-balon yang dia bawa kepada anak-anak yang melintas. Sakura awalnya canggung untuk melakukannya karena dia tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Tapi setelah melihat sang _clown_ yang begitu bersemangat dan ramah membuatnya untuk berusaha melakukan yang sama. Dia memang tidak memiliki topeng manis yang selalu tersenyum seperti yang dipakai _clown_ itu, tapi paling tidak dia bisa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada anak-anak yang melintas sambil memberikan balon-balon itu pada mereka.

"Bukankah biasanya kau melakukan latihan?" tanya Sakura secara _random_. Balon-balon di tangannya sudah hampir habis. Mungkin hanya tersisa empat balon saja.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya _clown_ itu yang menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya di belakang sambil memberikan sisa balon-balon di tangannya pada anak-anak kecil.

"Aku tahu. Kau selalu melakukan latihan pada pagi dan sore hari di gang kecil itu, kan?" balas Sakura sambil menunjuk gang kecil, tempat di mana dia sering melihat _clown_ itu melakukan pertunjukkan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa sangat tersanjung kau sampai mengetahui jadwal kegiatanku!" seru sang _clown_ yang merasa tidak percaya Sakura sampai hapal kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan.

"E-eh… Ja-jangan salah sangka dulu! A-aku mengetahuinya dari orang-orang di sekitar sini saja, kok!" sambar Sakura dengan cepat. Saat itu dia yakin sekali kalau _clown_ itu sekarang sedang mentertawakannya.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan kalau kau sampai mau mencari informasi tentang kegiatanku dari orang lain yang ada di sini!" balas sang _clown_ sambil setengah tertawa. Dia membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Sakura sambil bercanda.

"Jangan meledekku!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Dia benar-benar malu dan dibuat salah tingkah. Sekarang dirinya pasti sudah terlihat seperti seorang penguntit yang memata-matai seorang _clown_.

"Aku akan latihan setelah membagi-bagikan balon ini," katanya sambil membagikan balon terakhirnya pada anak kecil yang lewat.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Sakura, "kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung membagikan balon-balon ini. Setelah itu kau latihan, lalu kapan kau istirahat?" tanyanya lagi. Tampaknya dia benar-benar ingin tahu sekali apa saja yang dilakukan oleh _clown_ itu.

"Tentu saja setelah latihan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah merasa lelah. Dengan melihat senyuman dari mereka semua sudah menghapus rasa lelahku!" balas sang _clown_ dengan riang.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk latihan!" ucapnya setelah semua balon di tangannya habis.

Dengan cepat _clown_ itu masuk ke dalam tenda sementara Sakura hanya berdiri diam di depan tenda. Tak berapa lama _clown_ itu keluar lagi sambil mengendarai sebuah sepeda beroda satu sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Sepeda roda satu itu meluncur cepat ke arah gang kecil tempat biasa dia melakukan pertunjukkan. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

ooo

Tiba di gang kecil itu sang _clown_ menghentikan sepedanya dan dia melompat turun ke bawah sambil tetap memegang kotak kardus yang dia bawa. Sakura mengernyit sambil berpikir apa yang mau dilakukan _clown_ itu.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya yang melihat Sakura ternyata mengikuti dirinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berharap kalau keberadaannya tidak mengganggu.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanyanya lagi sambil meletakkan kardus tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Kalau dia disuruh harus melakukan akrobat, melempar pisau atau memutar bola api, dia rasa dia tidak bisa membantu.

"Mudah saja," katanya dengan enteng sambil berlari ke tengah dan menaiki sepedanya kembali, "tolong lemparkan bola-bola yang ada di kardus itu sesuai aba-abaku," pintanya sambil menunjuk kardus yang berisi bola-bola kecil dengan penuh warna itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dengan sigap. Gadis itu berlari kecil dan mengambil bola-bola itu dari dalam kardus.

Sekarang kedua tangan Sakura penuh dengan bola warna-warni milik sang _clown_ yang dia peluk erat-erat agar bola-bola tersebut tidak terjatuh.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bersiaga untuk melemparkan bola-bola itu.

_Clown_ itu tampak sedang menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas sepeda yang hanya ditopang oleh satu roda dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan posisinya aman dan benar-benar yakin, dia langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk melemparkan bola-bola itu kepadanya.

Satu-persatu bola-bola itu dilemparkan Sakura ke arah sang _clown_. Bola-bola itu dapat diterima baik oleh sang _clown_ dan akhirnya kelima bola yang penuh warna itu berputar cepat di tangannya. Sakura berseru dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya. Tak lama suasana di sana menjadi ramai karena aksinya mengundang banyak orang untuk ikut melihatnya.

ooo

Akhirnya sang _clown_ menyudahi pertunjukkannya. Dia kembali ke tenda sambil menaiki sepedanya dan membawa bola-bola itu lagi. Sementara Sakura kembali mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sosok yang memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

"Kau masih mengikutiku?" tanya _clown_ tersebut saat menyadari Sakura masih membuntutinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura balik yang merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya sih, tidak. Hanya saja setelah ini aku mau pergi keluar," jawab sang _clown_ yang sudah punya rencana untuk pergi dan kelihatannya dia tidak ingin Sakura terus mengikutinya.

"O-oh... Begitu ya... Maaf kalau begitu," balas Sakura dengan sedikit canggung.

Merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun sebelum gadis itu beranjak keluar dari tenda, _clown_ itu memanggilnya. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati _clown_ itu sudah memegang sebuah balon berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

"Untukmu," katanya dengan riang, memberikan balon itu kepada Sakura.

"Untukku?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dan ragu untuk menerima balon tersebut. Dia hanya merasa aneh kenapa dia harus diberikan balon. Apakah_ clown_ itu menganggap Sakura seperti anak kecil?

"Ah, aku tau!" tiba-tiba saja sang _clown_ menjentikkan jarinya.

Dia meminta Sakura untuk memegang balon itu sebentar, setelah itu dia langsung sibuk mengacak-acak isi kardus besar yang ada di sudut panggung. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Tak berapa lama _clown_ itu berbalik ke arah Sakura lagi dandia tampak sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Mana balonnya?" dia mengambil balon itu lagi dari tangan Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan kira-kira apa yang mau dilakukan _clown_ itu. Pemuda itu menggambarkan sesuatu pada balon merah muda tersebut.

"TADA~~ " dengan riang, _clown_ itu memperlihatkan balon yang sudah dia gambar.

Sakura kembali terkejut saat melihat apa yang digambar pada balon merah muda tersebut. Sang _clown_ menggambarkan wajah tersenyum pada balon itu sehingga terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertawa. Sebuah senyuman menggembang pada bibir tipis gadis merah muda itu. Dia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia rasakan terhadap orang lain.

"Terima kasih. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Mr. _Clown_." Sakura terkekeh kecil dan dengan senyum yang lebar dia menerima balon pemberian dari sang _clown_.

ooo

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kediamannya sambil membawa balon berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Gadis itu, sejak keluar dari tenda terus-terusan melihat balon bulat yang dihiasi wajah tersenyum itu dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajahnya. Dia merasa mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari _clown _itu dengan cara yang unik.

Begitu sampai di kediamannya, Sakura langsung masuk sambil membawa-bawa balon tersebut ke dalam. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu dia melihat sosok Sasuke sudah ada di dalam rumahnya, sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah berada sejak tadi di sana.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit ketus. Jujur saja dia masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Sasuke kemarin.

"Cukup lama. Selama saat kau bersama dengan _clown_ itu," jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dan cemas.

"Ka-kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kesal.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal. Aku adalah tunanganmu dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain, terutama dengan _clown_ itu!" balas Sasuke yang kelihatan marah. Gagang cangkir yang dia pegang sampai patah. Sakura yang melihatnya tiba-tiba saja mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau kau masih tetap bertemu dengannya," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan suara yang mengintimidasi, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya kepada Sakura, pemuda itu bergegas pergi keluar. Apakah Sakura akan menjauhi pemuda sirkus itu karena ancaman Sasuke? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update, gara2 susah login ke FFN -curcorl-

Dengan sedikit paksaan gw berhasil minjem laptop punya sodara yang monitornya bikin pala pusing. Happy read and enjoy it, sorry for my bad mistakes, but I'll try my best to be better next.

.

.

**"Enjoy This Story".**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Sasuke as a bad guy ( I mean it), DLDR.  
**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince, and the prince try to **

**separated the clown from the princess...**

**Here's their story...**

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 6**

**(The Show!)**

**.**

**.**

Berkat ancaman dari Sasuke pada hari itu membuat hati Sakura gelisah. Hal itulah yang juga menyebabkan Sakura berdiam diri di rumah selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dia sama sekali tak berani keluar meskipun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya dia ingin sekali keluar dan bertemu dengan _clown_ itu lagi. Hari ini Sakura juga tidak berani keluar terlebih lagi sejak pagi ada Sasuke yang sepertinya memang sengaja menungguinya.

"Sasuke sepertinya memang sengaja... " desah Sakura sambil mengintip dari balik jendela untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di ruangan utama.

_Kriinnnnnggggg!_

Tiba-tiba saja telepon yang berada di ruangan tengah itu berdering nyaring, sampai-sampai Sakura yang berada di balik jendela melompat kaget.

Sasuke yang memang berada di sana segera berdiri dan mengangkat telepon yang masih berbunyi itu.

_Klek..._

Gagang antik telepon itu diangkatnya dengan wajah malas.

"Kediaman Haruno... " ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang khas.

"_E-eh? Sasuke, ya? Mana Sakura? Aku ingin bicara dengannya,"_ balas sang penelepon yang langsung bisa mengenali suara Sasuke.

"Hmph... Sakura, ya?" Sasuke sedikit mendengus. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melirik ke atas, tepatnya ke arah jendela kamar gadis merah muda itu berada. Dia tahu kalau sejak tadi Sakura mengawasinya dari balik jendela.

Sakura tersentak begitu menyadari pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sedang menatapnya. Dengan satu gerakan kilat Sakura langsung menyibakkan gorden merah muda tersebut untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Maaf sekali Ino, tapi sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak bisa diganggu," kata Sasuke yang memalingkan tubuhnya dari Sakura sambil berbicara dengan intonasi suara yang sengaja dia keraskan.

'_Itu telepon dari Ino?'_ batin Sakura.

Mengetahui ada telepon dari Ino, gadis itu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga sebelum Sasuke menutup panggilan telepon dari Ino.

"Tunggu! Jangan ditutup teleponnya!" teriak Sakura dengan napas memburu ketika dilihatnya Sasuke ingin menutup telepon tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura akhirnya keluar kamar juga hanya menyeringai saat melihat wajah panik dari gadis itu. Begitu jarak mereka berdekatan, Sakura langsung menyambar gagang telepon tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ha-hallo, Ino?" Sakura dengan sedikit tersengal menyapa Ino.

"_Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau terdengar seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh,"_ balas Ino yang merasa heran setelah mendengar suara Sakura dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah, jangan bahas itu! Ada apa kau meneleponku? Tumben sekali... " sambar Sakura yang langsung mengalihkan topik.

"Hari ini akan ada pertunjukan menarik di kota. Aku berniat untuk mengajakmu kesana, mau ya?" ajak Ino dengan antusias.

'_Pertunjukan? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Ino adalah pertunjukan sirkus yang ada di pusat kota?'_ tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat akan perkataan pemuda itu yang mengatakan kalau kelompok mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan pada hari Minggu, tepatnya hari ini.

"_Sakura, kau dengar aku?"_ kata-kata Ino di sebrang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan sesaatnya tadi.

"Iya aku dengar... Tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa pergi... " jawab Sakura dengan suara lemah dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memberikan tatapan dingin.

_"Heee? Kenapa?"_ terdengar suara kekecewaan dari Ino._ "Sebelumnya Hinata juga bilang tidak bisa pergi, sekarang kau juga tidak mau ikut denganku! Ayolah, kita bersenang-senang Sakura!"_ akhirnya Ino mulai berbicara panjang lebar di telepon dengan suara keras, bahkan suaranya itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit dengan muka masam. Dapat jelas terlihat pemuda itu mulai terganggu dengan celotehan Ino yang sampai ke telinganya. Sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tegang dan Ino yang ada di sebrang sana masih meneruskan celotehannya.

_Greb..._

Akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan Sakura terjadi. Sasuke mengambil alih telepon. Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja Ino tidak kena semprot.

"_Ayolah Sakura! Melihat pertunjukan sirkus itu tidak menyakitkan!"_ Ino masih saja berceletuk tanpa menyadari kalau saat ini dia sedang berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Pertunjukan sirkus?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"_E-eh... Sa-Sasuke... I-iya... Aku dan Sai berniat untuk mengajak Sakura ikut bersama kami melihat pertunjukan sirkus yang akan diadakan hari ini... Apa boleh?"_ balas Ino yang terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Dengan sedikit takut dia bertanya pada pemuda itu apakah Sakura dibolehkan untuk pergi, karena biar bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah tunangan Sakura.

"Heh, menarik." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang membuat Sakura menjadi khawatir, "baiklah aku dan Sakura akan ikut," katanya dengan tidak terduga.

"_HOREEEE!"_ terdengar dengan sangat jelas kalau Ino bersorak kegirangan setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _"Kalau begitu kita langsung ketemuan di pusat kota jam lima sore ini, ya!"_ begitulah Ino, setelah puas mendapat jawaban dri Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menutup telepon.

"Sore ini kita akan pergi ke kota," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah tegang.

"Aku tidak mau pergi," balas Sakura cepat dengan wajah datar.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sakura. Pandangannya meneliti Sakura dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dia dapat melihat ada ketakutan yang terpancar pada kedua manik _emerald_ itu.

"Aku yang memutuskan, Kita. Akan. Pergi." Sasuke kembali berkata dengan penuh penegasan. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya adalah suatu perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah dan kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi. Kemungkinan dia emosi melihat sikap Sasuke yang sok berkuasa.

"Aku rasa aku berhak karena aku adalah **tunanganmu**." Sasuke memberikan penegasan pada kata terakhir untuk mengingatkan Sakura akan status mereka berdua.

"Tapi bukan suamiku!" sambar Sakura yang kali ini benar-benar membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat marah. Tak berapa lama pemuda itu menyeringai. Ada perasaan kesal sekaligus kagum pada gadis yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Sebelumnya dia selalu dipuji dan digilai oleh para gadis, tapi ini baru kali pertama ada gadis yang berani membentaknya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan seperti yang sedang ditunjukkan Sakura sekarang ini.

"Maka, akan kupastikan kalau aku akan menjadi suamimu," balas Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau segera bersiap-siap untuk sore nanti," katanya sambil kembali menjauh dari Sakura, "aku yakin kau juga pasti ingin bertemu dengannya," tambahnya sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan arogan.

"Hmph!" Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengus dan kemudian berbalik menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Sakura tahu akan percuma saja berdebat dengan Sasuke, jadi lebih baik dia ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Selain itu Sakura juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat melihat Sakura yang akhirnya mau menuruti perkataannya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melirik ke arah Sasame yang ternyata sejak tadi sedang bersembunyi dari balik dinding.

"Mendengar pembicaraan orang lain itu sangat tidak baik apalagi yang kau dengarkan adalah pembicaraan majikanmu sendiri," katanya dengan tajam.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan Sasuke!" reflek Sasame langsung membungkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar dan akan kembali sore nanti. Pastikan Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi sore nanti," kata Sasuke langsung memberi perintah pada Sasame yang masih tertunduk ketakutan.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Sasame yang reflek langsung membungkuk lagi. Sementara itu Sasuke bergegas berjalan keluar.

* * *

Sore harinya Sakura terpaksa pergi bersama dengan Sasuke ke kota. Ino dan Sai datang menjemput ke kediaman Sakura dan dari sana mereka berangkat bersama-sama menuju pusat kota. Di dalam kereta kuda Ino terus berceloteh dengan riang dan sesekali merangkul Sai dengan manja, sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam tanpa berkomentar. Pikirannya sudah berada di tempat lain.

"Sakura, dari tadi kenapa diam saja?" celetuk Ino secara tiba-tiba sambil menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sakura yang sedang melamun.

"Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, payah! Semangat sedikit dong! Kita hari ini akan bersenang-senang, pokoknya tidak mengecewakan deh!" Ino langsung cemberut melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu lesu dan tak bergairah. Padahal dia berniat baik pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng melihat Ino yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sementara Itu, Sai yang duduk di sebelah Ino langsung menepuk kepala gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ itu dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum melihat kemesraan keduanya. Ada sedikit perasaan iri dalam benaknya. Ino beruntung mendapatkan pasangan yang benar-benar mencintainya, keduanya memang sudah saling mencintai sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Sementara dirinya harus terjebak dalam kepura-puraan.

Akhirnya kereta kuda yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tenda besar berwarna biru. Di depan tenda sana sudah terlihat banyak kerumunan orang yang mulai masuk ke dalam tenda. Ino dan Sakura turun duluan dari dalam kereta yang kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

"Pertunjukannya pasti meriah!" seru Ino yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu tampak begitu mesra menggandeng lengan Sai.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam," ucap Sai dengan lembut. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam tenda yang kemudian disusul oleh Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan berjauhan.

ooo

Di dalam tenda ternyata para penonton sudah penuh memadati tiap-tiap kursi yang sudah disediakan. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai duduk di bagian paling depan, kelas untuk para tamu undangan terhormat. Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat panggung yang begitu luas ada di depannya. Tak berapa lama lampu yang ada di dalam tenda itu padam. Setelah itu dapat terlihat satu-persatu para pemain akrobatik muncul ke atas panggung. Tiga orang pemain akrobatik itu memulai aksi mereka.

Aksi yang dilakukan ketiga pemain akrobatik itu cukup memukau. Setelah itu, para pemain tersebut mundur ke belakang panggung yang kemudian aksinya diganti oleh seorang pemain berambut putih yang tubuhnya diberi warna hitam dan membuatnya terlihat seperti _zombie_. Pemuda itu beraksi dengan api. Dia menelan obor dan kemudian dari mulutnya menyemburkan api yang begitu besar. Bukan hanya permainan api, tapi pemuda itu menunjukkan aksi lain seperti berjalan di atas bara api dan serpihan kaca. Decak kagum meluncur dari mulut para penonton yang menyaksikan kehebatan pemuda itu. Setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya, pemuda berambut putih itu membungkuk hormat kepada para penonton yang hadir saat itu. Dia beranjak mundur ke belakang panggung.

Aksi berikutnya dilakukan oleh dua orang_ clown_, yang satu memakai topeng berwarna _orange_ dan yang satu memakai topeng tersenyum. Sakura yakin sekali kalau _clown_ yang memakai topeng tersenyum itu adalah 'dia'. Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah jadi sangat antusias. Keduanya melakukan lawakan yang membuat para penonton tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ino bahkan tertawa sangat keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua _clown_ yang sedang beraksi itu.

Sakura yang melihat kasi lucu mereka berdua ikut tertawa tanpa menyadari adanya tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke saat melihatnya tertawa. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang dia sembunyikan agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun juga. Sasuke merasa dadanya berkecamuk seperti dilecut api, amarah yang bergejolak tanpa bisa dia tahan muncul begitu saja.

"Hn, kita pulang!" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi penontont, mengajak Sakura untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Sakura, menolak ajakan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Sakura benar. Kita baru sebentar disini, kenapa harus pulang?" Ino ikutan protes pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Jangan membantah, kita pulang sekarang!" Sasuke dengan kasar segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura yang merasa kesakitan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke darinya.

"Sasuke, kau itu kenapa? Lepaskan Sakura!" Ino yang terkejut melihat sikap Sasuke langsung ikut berdiri dari bangku penonton dan berusaha menolong Sakura.

"Sasuke, tenanglah!" Sai ikut berdiri, "kita sedang di depan umum, tidak baik membuat keributan." Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Diam, jangan ikut campur!" balas Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah emosi dan semakin menjadi sampai Sai ikut kena sasaran amarahnya.

Akhirnya terjadilah keributan di sana, membuat perhatian teralih pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Aksi yang tadinya ramai terpaksa dihentikan sesaat. Kedua _clown_ itu sekarang menjadi bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya _clown_ bertopeng_ orange_ pada_ clown_ satunya, "apa kita laporkan saja pada ketua?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup oleh topi.

"Boleh juga," balasnya sambil mengangguk. "Kau panggil ketua. Aku akan coba untuk melerai mereka," sambungnya lagi dan langsung segera melompat turun dari panggung. Sedangkan _clown_ bertopeng _orange_ itu berlari ke belakang panggung.

_Clown_ itu berlari menuju ke arah bangku penonton di mana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang beradu mulut. Sementara kedua temannya tampak berusaha merelai dan penonton lain malah asik menonton pertengkaran mereka. Sepertinya melihat kedua orang sedang berkelahi jauh lebih menarik daripada pertunjukan sirkus yang sebenarnya sedang mereka saksikan.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar di sini!" kata _clown_ itu yang datang ke tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Diam saja kau, jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan tunanganku!" Sasuke dengan kasar membentak _clown_ itu dan mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, tapi tempat ini adalah tempat kami. Jadi tolong jaga sikapmu di sini!" balas sang _clown _ itu yang tetap tak gentar meskipun Sasuke sudah mengirimnya_ deathglare_.

"Hn. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke mendengus sebal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari tenda.

Sakura akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke dengan perasaan jengkel. Ino dan Sai membuntuti keduanya dari belakang. Setelah kepergian keempat orang itu, pertunjukan dimulai kembali.

Sasuke yang semakin posesif dan agresif terhadap Sakura, akankah gadis itu jatuh pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut? Lalu, bagaimanakah perasaan Sakura sendiri? Mampukah dia bertahan dan tetap menjaga perasaannya?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Gw rasa udah banyak yang bisa nebak siapa para clown itu. Tapi pada sisi Sakura dia belum mengetahui dan kenal sama mereka. Untuk Sasuke sekali lagi gw ingatkan, doi di sini jadi antagonis, jadi yang kurang suka dengan peran Sasuke seperti ini ada baiknya jangan dibaca. Tapi tenang dia gak sepenuhnya jahat juga.

Berhubung akhir-akhir ini FFN suka error gw mau usahain untuk cepet menamatkan cerita ini (semoga kesampean). Yang mau kasih saran atau sekedar meralat tulisan gw jangan ragu-ragu, akan gw terima dengan baik (selama penyampaiannya baik).

.

.

**"Enjoy this story!".**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Pair : SasoSaku/One sided SasuSaku**

**Warn : OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, Bad Sasuke**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess, but the princess already engaged with the prince... **

**The prince try to separated the clown from the princess... What will happen? Can their love destined to be together?**

**Here's their story**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 7**

**(Sudden Kiss!)**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu tiap kali bertemu, Sakura dan Sasuke selalu saja bertengkar. Hal ini membuat Ino kewalahan karena mendengar celotehan Sakura mengenai betapa buruknya sikap Sasuke. Sama seperti hari ini, Ino datang ke kediaman Sakura karena teman merah mudanya itu meminta Ino untuk datang. Ino sudah bisa menebak kalau gadis itu pasti sedang bermasalah lagi dengan Sasuke. Saat ini kedua gadis itu sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Aku heran dengan kalian berdua, kenapa kalian bisa bertunangan kalau hubungan kalian sebenarnya separah ini?" tanya Ino sambil menghela napas pasrah. Dia memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Semua itu ide Paman Jiraiya! Dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau ditunangkan oleh siapapun tapi dia tetap memaksa!" dengus Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gadis itu kesal dengan Jiraiya yang selalu membawa-bawa almarhum ayahnya untuk memaksanya bertunangan.

"Paman Jiraiya bermaksud baik. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terus-menerus menunggu anak itu," balas Ino yang sedikit heran, apa sih yang membuat Sakura begitu setia pada anak laki-laki kecil yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku hanya minta diberi kesempatan... Sekali saja untuk mengutarakan perasaanku... Hanya itu... Aku sendiri tidak mengharap untuk dibalas, apa satu keinginanku yang seperti itu sulit sekali dimengerti?" jawab Sakura dengan mata yang memerah. Ino menatap Sakura dengan rasa kasihan. Dia tahu Sakura sudah terlalu lama menyimpan rasa. Pasti rasanya sangat tersiksa.

"Sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti!" balas Ino yang sedikit jengkel juga melihat Sakura yang kadang terlalu memakai perasaan daripada logika.

"Dengar ya, Sakura. Hubunganmu dengan anak itu tidak ada harapan! Sadarlah kalau sekarang statusmu sudah memiliki tunangan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Belajarlah untuk menerima dia!" sebenarnya Ino kasihan melihat Sakura tapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat gadis itu terus menunggu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencoba mengingatkan Sakura agar tersadar dari harapannya yang seperti mimpi.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain, tidak pernah mendukung usahaku!" Sakura jadi semakin kesal karena perkataan Ino yang seperti mendukung Sasuke.

Sakura dengan gusar bangkit dari tempat duduk dan segera melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar dan nyaman miliknya. Tubuhnya memunggungi Ino yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin dari belakang.

"Pikirkan masa depanmu Sakura, jangan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah datang kembali," ucap Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya masih mencoba untuk menasehati teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Sakura tak bergeming, dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah bantal putih miliknya. Ino menghela napas pelan, kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar. Membiarkannya untuk memikirkan semua apa yang dikatakannya.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Ino pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura berbalik dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk guling. Dia tahu kalau semua yang dikatakan Ino benar. Anak laki-laki itu memang tidak seharusnya dia tunggu, apalagi mereka tidak terlalu mengenal sebelumnya. Sakura juga tahu kalau tidak mudah untuk merubah takdir dan seharusnya dia mulai bisa belajar menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

'_Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati yang benar-benar merasa bingung. Di sisi lain harapannya pada anak laki-laki itu masih sangat besar tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa menutup mata akan kehadiran Sasuke yang memiliki status jelas sebagai tunangannya.

'_Sigh... Kurasa aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain,'_ ucapnya lagi sambil menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi dirinya melupakan cinta pertamanya dan membuka diri dengan kenyataan yang ada.

* * *

Esoknya Sasuke seperti biasa datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Pemuda itu memang selalu datang hanya untuk memastikan Sakura tidak pergi keluar menemui _clown_ itu. Tiap kali Sakura ingin pergi keluar, pemuda itu pasti melarangnya dan hal tersebut selalu berujung pada pertengkaran yang tak ada habisnya.

Sakura terlihat sudah rapih dan sedang menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah ada di ruangan utama, menatapnya dingin. Dengan sedikit angkuh Sakura tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya turun ke bawah. Hari ini dia harus keluar dan tidak boleh ada satu pun yang melarangnya.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa mencegahku!" ketus Sakura pada Sasuke. Gadis itu melangkah cepat berusaha untuk melewati sosok pemuda dingin tersebut.

"Hari ini kita pergi keluar," kata Sasuke dengan cepat. Ucapannya membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke dengan keheranan.

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya bibir kecil itu terkatup kembali. Dia berdiri, mengernyit menatap Sasuke dengan aneh. Pemuda itu selalu marah kalau mengetahui Sakura ingin pergi keluar, tapi sekarang dia malah mengajak Sakura pergi, benar-benar aneh.

"Kenapa? Apa perlu ku ulangi? Hari ini kita akan pergi keluar," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit seringai yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Hmmm..." Ada jeda panjang seolah dia sedang menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala untuk pergi keluar?" sambungnya dengan penuh arti.

Sakura sedikit mengetahui maksud perkataan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas, hari ini dia bisa pergi keluar dan itu sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan baginya.

"Ayo pergi," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura.

ooo

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke pusat kota Konoha. Memang hanya di pusatnya saja yang banyak terjadi kegiatan. Beraneka macam toko ada di sekitar pinggir jalan, toko kue, boneka, restoran dan hotel, serta rumah sakit. Tepat di tengahnya berdiri tenda besar milik kelompok sirkus itu. Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat saat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan _clown_ itu. Perlakuan unik darinya, sederhana tapi membekas. Tanpa sadar dirinya jadi tersenyum sendiri. Sasuke yang mendapati reaksi Sakura seperti itu langsung mendecih pelan.

"Tch... " Sasuke merasa kesal dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sakura terhadap _clown_ aneh itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari _clown _sirkus yang selalu membuat lelucon dan selalu ditertawakan orang-orang dibanding dirinya? Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya sangat jauh lebih hebat dan lebih superior dalam segala hal dibanding _clown_ itu.

_Prok prok prok prok prok!_

Suara tepukan tangan dari arah sebuah jalan kecil terdengar cukup keras. Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa yakin kalau _clown_ itu ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia bergegas melangkah cepat ke jalan kecil itu. Sasuke yang kaget melihat Sakura tiba-tiba saja berjalan cepat meninggalkannya langsung menyusul gadis itu.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba di gang kecil itu. Di sana dia melihat _clown_ tersebut sedang merapihkan peralatan sirkus miliknya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai melakukan latihan. Sakura sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, sampai pada akhirnya _clown_ itu berada tepat di depannya, sedang menatap Sakura dari balik topeng senyumnya. Tak berapa lama dia melihat ada sosok Sasuke yang kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Rupanya kalian berdua sudah baikan, ya?" tanya _clown_ tersebut sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja. Kami ini adalah pasangan yang paling serasi dan termesra di Konoha," balas Sasuke yang langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Berkat aksi Sasuke, beberapa orang gadis yang juga ada di sana langsung menjerit histeris.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bisik Sakura yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bisa mengambil gambar kami berdua?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan rintihan Sakura karena Sasuke memeluknya terlalu erat. Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah kamera pada _clown_ tersebut.

"O-oh, tentu saja bisa!" balas sang _clown_ yang langsung mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Sasuke dengan gaya yang sedikit canggung.

"Tersenyumlah yang manis Sakura," kata Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dan mendekap gadis itu dengan erat. Terdengar adanya suara jerit tertahan saat Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura dengan begitu mesra.

"Tolong lakukan sesuai aba-abaku!" teriak Sasuke pada sang _clown_ yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Sasuke memulai aba-abanya dan tepat pada hitungan ketiga, pemuda itu melakukan tindakan yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan membuat gadis itu harus terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya yang berdiri di belakang. Setelah melihat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung mencium bibir merah muda Sakura. Ya, dia mencium bibir gadis itu.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya sambil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukan Sasuke semakin merengkuhnya dan membuat ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam. Sasuke tampaknya sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau saat itu mereka sedang berada di depan umum.

"Maaf, tapi gambarnya sudah kuambil," sela _clown_ itu seperti berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya dari Sakura sambil melirik ke arah _clown_ bertopeng itu. Dia memamerkan sebuah seringai kepada _clown_ tersebut, seperti mau menunjukkan kemenangan dirinya atas Sakura.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke!" bentak Sakura sambil menyeka kasar bibirnya.

"Jangan marah begitu. Bukankah kita sering melakukannya?" balas Sasuke dengan nada suara yang menggoda. Serentak wajah orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung memerah begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Sudah, lebih baik aku pulang!" Sakura benar-benar dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh pemuda itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut diiringi oleh tatapan dari semua orang.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan? Dia itu milikku," kata Sasuke sambil memandang sang _clown_ dengan tatapan sinis. Tindakannya tadi hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia memiliki hak penuh atas diri Sakura yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi istrinya.

"Itu hanya anggapanmu saja," balas sang_ clown_ dengan tenang, "yang pantas untuk menentukan adalah Nona Sakura sendiri sekalipun anda adalah tunangannya tapi kemungkinan semua itu berubah bisa saja terjadi, jadi jagalah dia selagi kau bisa," katanya lagi sambil mengembalikan kamera tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Cih... " Sasuke berdecak kesal karena omongannya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi sang _clown_ untuk mundur, dan ini bertanda perang sudah dikibarkan untuk memperebutkan Sakura.

ooo

Sementara itu Sakura yang baru pulang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu di dalam kamar gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Sakura saat ini benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Menciumnya di depan umum, benar-benar membuat malu dan kesal. Dia menyesal telah bodoh diperdaya Saske, dan seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik kepadanya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, dapat terlihat kalau _clown_ itu sedang duduk dengan lunglai. Berkali-kali dia menghela napas. Baginya hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya setelah hari di mana dia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ada suatu gejolak amarah dalam hatinya. Tangannya terus terkepal untuk menahan rasa marahnya.

"Lupakan," kata seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menghampiri sang _clown_.

Tersentak kaget, sang _clown_ menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lupakan gadis itu," katanya lagi mempertegas maksud dari kata-katanya.

Setelah mengetahui maksud dari pemuda itu, sang _clown_ hanya terdiam sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan karena dia adalah alasanku kembali ke kota ini," jawab sang _clown_ dengan suara lemah.

"Terserah. Tapi, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Ingat, mengharapkan untuk bisa bersanding dengan gadis kaya sepertinya bagaikan menantikan bidadari turun dari langit! Dia tidak pantas untuk orang seperti kita, apalagi dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Jadi, lupakan dia." Celoteh pemuda berambut putih itu mencoba menasehati temannya. Dia harap agar temannya itu mau berpikir sekali lagi mengenai perasaannya pada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Mereka terlalu jauh berbeda bagaikan bumi dan langit, jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat dan berakhir sakit hati, dia ingin temannya mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Di kediam Haruno, tampak Jiraiya dan Tsunade baru saja pulang dari urusan bisnisnya. Begitu sampai di dalam keduanya sudah disambut oleh Sasuke yang ternyata memang sengaja menunggu Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang hari ini pulang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua," kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah serius kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Hal apa yang mau kau bicarakan pada kami?" tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Maklum, dia baru saja pulang, masih terasa lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat.

"Aku ingin segera menikah dengan Sakura minggu ini," jawabnya membuat Tsunade melotot dan Jiraiya tersedak. Intinya pernyataan Sasuke barusan sangat mengejutkan.

Bagaimana tanggapan Jiraiya dan Tsunade terhadap keinginan Sasuke yang ingin segera menikahi Sakura?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Well, thanks buat sarannya. Tapi seperti yang udah gw bilang di chapter awal, ini berdasarkan lagu yang gw liat. Di sini gw hanya coba untuk mengembangkan cerita dari lagu tersebut. jadi soal perasaan clown yang seperti tersamar, bisa gw katakan memang dari sananya. Tapi di chapter ini gw jelasin sedikit.

Untuk genre romance, gw pribadi merasa gak harus selalu terpatok sama adegan romantis ala kisah cinta anak remaja hehehe, yang jelas masih bertema mengenai kisah cinta, apalagi di fic ini gw juga ambil genre angst and tragedy, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau memang adegan romantis ala titanic gak bisa reader temui di sini.

Saran lainnya soal perasaan si clown akan sebisa mungkin gw tunjukkin sedikit demi sedikit (harusnya sih udah pada bisa nebak). Peran Sasuke antagonis tapi yah, mari berharap adanya perubahan. Oke, selamat menikmati.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISLCAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**Warn : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Sasuke a a bad guy (Don't like about this? Click back)**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But, the princess already engaged with the prince, so the prince try to **

**Separated the clown from the princess.**

**What will happen? Can their love destined to be together?**

**Here's their story**

**.**

**By Riku18**

**xxxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 8**

**(I Don't Love Him)**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu serius saat mendengar Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera bisa menikahi Sakura. Tapi tak lama berselang, Jiraiya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sangat setuju sekali!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung pemuda itu. Sepertinya pernyataan Sasuke memang sudah lama dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Tsunade yang terlihat meragukan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke berparas rupawan, cerdas dan dilimpahi begitu banyak harta, Tsunade tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak pernah bisa bertahan dengan satu perempuan. Dia hanya khawatir kalau pemuda itu akan mempermainkan Sakura kelak, atau yang lebih parah dia hanya menginginkan harta kekayaan Sakura saja.

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh," jawab Sasuke yang berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya agar dia bisa mendapat restu untuk segera menikahi gadis itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi kelihatan ragu?" Jiraiya bertanya heran pada Tsunade, "bukankah ini kabar bagus kalau Sasuke ingin menikahi Sakura?" sambungnya lagi. Jiraiya memang sedikit polos, makanya dia bisa senang-senang saja saat mendengar kabar itu. Tapi beda dengan Tsunade yang malah merasa curiga.

"Aku tidak ragu, hanya saja... Apa kau sudah mengutarakan keinginanmu pada kedua orang tuamu?" balas Tsunade berusaha untuk menutupi rasa ragunya agar tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke.

"Aku memang belum mengatakannya tapi aku akan segera memberitahukan mereka mengenai kabar ini setelah aku mendapatkan restu dari kalian berdua." Sasuke sepertinya memang mendesak Tsunade dan Jiraiya untuk menuruti permintaannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah bertanya lagi, Sasuke! Tentu saja kami berdua merestui niatanmu itu!" sela Jiraiya dengan cepat tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Tsunade hanya bisa mendelik kesal pada Jiraiya yang seenaknya saja memberi keputusan sepihak.

"Aku ingin Minggu ini juga untuk menikah dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi, masih dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu terburu-buru kalau harus menikah pada Minggu ini juga?" Tsunade kelihatannya keberatan dengan rencana Sasuke yang terkesan seperti memaksakan.

"Kurasa tidak. Lagipula aku dan Sakura sudah sama-sama cocok dan saling mencintai, kenapa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng dan tentunya dia berbohong.

'_Bohong!'_ teriak sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya Sakura hanya bisa mengamati. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa sesak di dada. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, dia tidak bisa melawan takdirnya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Terserahlah kalau memang sudah seperti itu keputusannya." Tsunade akhirnya mengalah dan pasrah. Sasuke kelihatannya sangat serius dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikannya. Daripada berdebat lebih baik dia membiarkan Jiraiya yang mengurus.

Tsunade menghela napas sambil berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya. Membiarkan Jiraiya dan Sasuke membicarakan masalah pernikahan ini. Sementara Sakura, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa bersikap seenaknya dan hanya memikirkan keinginannya sendiri. Jiraiya selaku pamannya juga tak jauh berbeda. Rasanya pupus sudah harapan Sakura untuk bebas dari belenggu Uchiha.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mengenai hari pernikahan, Sasuke kemudian berpamitan pulang. Dia juga ingin mengabarkan berita ini kepada kedua orang tuanya. Jiraiya tampak begitu senang dengan senyum sumringah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana. Pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu menaiki tangga sambil bersenandung ceria. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Sakura, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Jiraiya yang memang terdengar senang sekali.

"Masuklah, Paman," balas Sakura sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Jiraiya.

"Aku membawa kabar gembira untukmu!" ucapnya dengan sumringah. Gayanya persis seperti remaja belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sakura hanya mampu memberi seulas senyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Dia tahu kalau pamannya pasti ingin menyampaikan kabar tentang pernikahan yang direncanakan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mau," sela Sakura dengan cepat sebelum Jiraiya sempat menjelaskan kabar gembira yang dia maksud.

"Jangan bilang tidak mau dulu! Kau, kan belum mengetahui kabar gembira dariku!" celetuk Jiraiya dengan memasang muka masam.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi. Sasuke meminta untuk melakukan pernikahan pada Minggu ini, bukan?" sambar Sakura sambil berbalik, berjalan membelakangi Jiraiya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jiraiya hanya bisa menggaruk rambut putih panjangnya, "bukankah itu kabar yang bagus? Kau akan menikahi pemuda Uchiha yang dipuja-puja di Konoha," tambahnya dengan memberikan kesan yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Itulah keputusan Sakura yang tetap tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. Baru saja hari ini dia dibuat malu oleh pemuda itu, rasanya dia masih benar-benar marah.

"Sakura, semua ini demi kebaikanmu." Jiraiya membujuk Sakura agar hatinya mau melunak dan menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

"Itu menurutmu. Paman, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Jiraiya. Manik _emerald _itu menatap lekat kepada Jiraiya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Satu-satunya yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah anak laki-laki itu, bukan?" dengus Jiraiya yang sudah paham dengan maksud Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku dan Tsunade menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan semua itu ada pada diri Sasuke. Dia tidak hanya tampan, tapi dia juga cerdas dan kehidupanmu pasti sejahtera. Dia adalah masa depanmu." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jiraiya menasehati Sakura seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bosan dan lelah untuk menyadarkan satu-satunya keponakan yang dia sayangi agar terbangun dari mimpi.

"Sadarlah Sakura, cinta sejati seperti itu hanya ada di dalam mimpi. Pada kenyataannya kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak itu, bukan... " Jiraiya berharap agar Sakura kali ini mau mendengarkan omongannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa memahamiku? Akan kubuktikan kalau perasaanku tidak salah!" dugaan Jiraiya salah. Sakura malah meledak marah sambil menangis.

Gadis itu berlari keluar meninggalkan Jiraiya, menuruni tangga, dan berlari keluar rumah. Dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi dia berlari menelusuri pekarangan rumahnya yang begitu besar. Sakura juga memaksa membuka pintu gerbang dan berlari menuju pusat kota Konoha.

Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Sakura yang bisa menjadi seperti itu. Tak berapa lama dia turun ke bawah dan mengumpulkan para pelayan. Dia menyuruh para pelayan itu untuk segera pergi mengejar Sakura.

* * *

Kaki kecil Sakura terus berlari menelusuri jalan besar yang ada di kota Konoha tanpa tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya. Sementara itu dari kejauhan dia dapat mendengar ada suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Sakura reflek bersembunyi dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung masuk ke dalam tenda sirkus yang berdiri di tengah kota.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini?" tanya pemuda bertopeng _clown_ itu yang kaget melihat sosok Sakura ada di dalam tenda.

"Ssst!" Sakura menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam, sementara dirinya mengintip dari balik tenda untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mungkin _Lady-sama_ ada di dalam tenda itu!" itu jelas merupakan suara Sasame yang menyuruh pelayan lainnya mencari Sakura di dalam tenda. Seketika Sakura langsung panik.

"Cepat sembunyikan aku!" pinta Sakura secara reflek dan mendorong sang _clown_ menjauh dari bagian depan tenda.

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari tenda lewat bagian belakang tenda tepat saat Sasame bersama pelayan lainnya masuk ke dalam tenda. Sakura langsung menghela napas lega karena dia berhasil kabur dari mereka.

"Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ayo kita cari ke tempat lain!" kata Aoba yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah kediaman Haruno. Para pelayan itu segera mengikuti perintah Aoba dan bergegas keluar dari tenda.

"Hah, syukurlah mereka semua sudah pergi." Sakura langsung mengucap syukur dengan lega, begitu melihat para pelayannya sudah pergi meninggalkan tenda.

Setelah merasa yakin kalau para pelayannya sudah pergi, Sakura masuk kembali bersama pemuda yang masih saja setia menggunakan topengnya itu. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya saling terdiam. Sakura duduk dengan lemas di salah satu kursi penonton, sementara sang _clown_ berdiri di depannya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawarnya dengan ramah. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil menerima tawaran tersebut.

Pemuda itu bergegas pergi sebentar keluar, entah kemana. Sakura masih duduk diam di dalam tenda yang sunyi. Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Keadaan tenda di malam hari jauh berbeda pada siang hari, namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa begitu nyaman. Dia merasa seperti terlindungi di dalam tenda ini.

"Diminum selagi masih hangat," ucapnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah datang kembali. Dia menyodorkan segelas teh yang dia bawa.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengambil gelas teh tersebut.

Sakura mencium aroma teh yang berbau sepeti bunga Sakura dengan penuh penghayatan. Dia merasa lega dan nyaman dengan aroma tersebut. Teh kesukaannya dan dia bingung darimana _clown_ itu bisa saja memberikan apa yang dia suka. Setelah puas menikmati aroma dari teh tersebut, Sakura mulai meminum isi dari gelas tersebut pelan-pelan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata-kata dari sang _clown_ sukses membuat Sakura nyaris tersedak. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke samping, menatap sang_ clown_.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi... Melarikan diri bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau harus bisa menghadapinya, seberat apapun masalah itu," ucapan dari sang _clown_ membuat Sakura terperangah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup bijak. Selama ini Sakura berpikir kalau para pemain sirkus, terutama _clown_ hanya memikirkan kesenangan saja.

"Kau tidak tahu... Kalau aku kembali, aku akan kehilangan kebebasanku untuk selamanya," balas Sakura dengan lirih sambil menggenggam erat gelas teh yang sedang dia pegang. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai... Karena... Aku sudah mencintai orang lain sejak dulu." Pada akhirnya tanpa sadar Sakura menceritakan semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya kepada _clown_ itu.

_Clown_ itu terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar menunggu anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya. Walaupun hanya sesaat tapi kelihatannya anak laki-laki itu sangat membekas di dalam ingatan Sakura. Gadis itu juga menyatakan keinginannya untuk dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan anak laki-laki itu meski hanya sebentar. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini dia simpan.

"Pulanglah Nona dan lupakan semua keinginanmu itu. Cinta seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada... Anak laki-laki itu pergi dan tak kembali. Sekarang adalah waktunya untukmu menjalani hidup dan tidak terus melihat ke masa lalu." Apa yang dikatakannya hanya untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. Di lain sisi dia merasa senang mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sedih karena mengetahui Sakura menderita karena dirinya.

Apa yang diucapkan olehnya benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kalau bisa sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura dan mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak pergi dan saat ini dia berdiri di depan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia tahu seperti apapun dipaksa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan baik. Karena alasan itulah dia memberikan keberanian pada Sakura untuk melupakan 'anak laki-laki itu'.

"Ha ha... Kupikir kau beda dari mereka, tapi ternyata kau juga sama saja... " Sakura tertawa lemah dengan sedikit kekecewaan bergelayut di hatinya karena ucapan dari _clown_ tersebut. "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang. Mungkin selama ini semua yang mereka ucapkan benar. Aku akan belajar untuk menerima apa yang sudah menjadi takdirku, selamat malam." Akhirnya gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang _clown_ yang sekarang tengah terduduk dan menyesali dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hahahaha... Aku benar-benar bodoh... Menyuruhnya untuk menghadapi masalahnya tapi sebenarnya akulah yang selalu melarikan diri darinya... " ucap sang _clown _setelah kepergian Sakura. Dia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar mengenaskan dan menyedihkan.

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apakah Sakura akan benar menerima pernikahan itu dan sang_ clown_ melepaskan Sakura begitu saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Finally update. Rencananya mau update kemaren tapi yeah mati lampu dadakan di tengah pengetikan. Karena mati lampunya lama jadi gw tinggal tidur.

Dengan begitu kayaknya udah pada tau siapa sosok 'clown' itu. Mungkin beberapa next ke depan gw kasih flash back pertemuan Sakura dengan clown itu nanti. Oke, thx yang udah baca, buat masukan sama sarannya thx juga. Kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di cerita jangan ragu ralat gw dan sebisa mungkin next chapter gw minimalisir kesalahan demi kesalahan.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Sasuke as bad person**

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince. Then the prince try to separated **

**the clown from the princess...**

**What will happen? Can their love destined to be together?**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Enjoy it**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 9**

**(The Drama)**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya di kediaman Haruno tampak kedua keluarga besar sedang dipertemukan. Kedua keluarga itu sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat serius. Hal yang menyangkut masa depan anak-anak mereka, rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka berdua menikah! Mereka pasti akan terlihat serasi sekali!" ucap Mikoto dengan riang dan sudah membayangkan Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di pelaminan.

"Aku juga tidak sabar! Akhirnya Sakura bisa mendapatkan laki-laki sempurna seperti Sasuke!" timpal Jiraiya yang hatinya juga sedang berbunga-bunga seperti Mikoto.

"Tapi sayang sekali, yah... Pernikahan mereka harus diundur sampai Minggu depan, karena Sasuke mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota dengan Fugaku selama satu minggu," ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang itu yang sedikit kecewa karena rencana awal pernikahan jadi tertunda sampai seminggu.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah! Mereka masih bisa tetap menikah, kok! Satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama!" balas Jiraiya yang tampak tidak mau repot atau pusing karena pernikahan keduanya tertunda. Hanya satu minggu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Akhirnya Mikoto yang saat itu datang bersama Itachi sebagai perwakilan Fugaku, melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan mereka bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade untuk menyusun semua rencana pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat tidak tampak di sana. Sejak pagi tadi gadis itu memang sudah sengaja keluar dari rumah. Dia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke mendapat pekerjaan yang harus dia urus di kota Sunagakure dan kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk pergi keluar, bersenang-senang sebelum hari pernikahannya berlangsung.

Keadaan berbeda dialami Sasuke. Pemuda itu merasa sangat tidak tenang dan terus-terusan gelisah. Membayangkan Sakura yang bebas dan dekat dengan _clown_ itu membuat hatinya panas. Padahal dirinya belum ada beberapa jam di Sunagakure tapi bayangan-bayangan kedekatan Sakura dengan pria lain sudah menghantuinya sejak tadi. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal dan merasa marah hanya karena membayangkan hal tersebut. Dia tidak mencintai Sakura, sama sekali tidak. Baginya gadis itu seperti sebuah piala yang dapat meningkatkan statusnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan dia harus bisa menguasai gadis itu sepenuhnya.

ooo

Sementara itu Sakura yang sudah berada di kota sedang menyaksikan latihan yang dilakukan oleh para _clown_ dari tenda sirkus itu. Ketiga _clown_ itu melakukan sebuah gerakan seperti _dance_ yang diiringi dengan sedikit kekonyolan dari mereka. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub dengan sesekali tertawa karena ulah para _clown _penari tersebut. Rasanya dia ingin selalu mendapatkan hari-hari seperti ini di mana dia bisa tertawa lepas dan menikmati hari.

Akhirnya para _clown_ itu menyudahi latihan mereka. Satu-persatu orang-orang yang berkerumun meninggalkan tempat tersebut, kecuali satu. Sakura masih berdiri di sana sambil memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat keras untuk ketiga _clown_ itu. Gadis itu tertawa dan dia terlihat bahagia.

"Kalian bertiga hebat!" serunya sambil mengcungkan jempol, "aku ingin sekali bisa seperti kalian, melompat dan berputar tanpa beban. Tapi sayang ayahku melarangku untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan berbahaya seperti itu," ucapnya lagi yang dulu sempat ingin menjadi seorang pemain sirkus. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia tahu kalau takdirnya bukanlah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menonton kami pada pertunjukan hari ini!" seru _clown_ perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu kebiruan kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Pertunjukan?" Sakura tidak menyadari kalau pertunjukan kedua dari para _clown_ itu adalah hari ini. Yah, belakangan ini Sakura memang sibuk, terlalu larut memikirkan masalahnya sendiri sampai dia lupa ini sudah hari yang keberapa.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang menonton kalian!" seru Sakura sambil mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja dia akan datang, karena tidak ada Sasuke yang setiap saat selalu mengawasinya dan dia bisa puas untuk menggunakan waktunya sepuas yang dia bisa, sebelum akhirnya dia terbelenggu kembali.

ooo

Sore harinya Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menonton pertunjukan itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang gadis itu menyisir surai merah mudanya dengan lembut berkali-kali. Setelah selesai menyisir, Sakura sempat berputar di depan cermin. Yakin tak ada satu pun yang kurang, Sakura bergegas berjalan menuju luar. Tapi saat gadis itu membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja muncul Tsunade yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Sakura?" tanya wanita yang sedang memakai gaun tidur itu. Menatap heran pada Sakura yang sudah rapih.

"Aku mau pergi melihat pertunjukan sirkus di kota," jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Pertunjukan sirkus?" Tsunade mengernyit sesaat, "apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya yang terlihat tertarik untuk ikut melihat juga.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau ada yang mau menemaniku!" balas Sakura dengan cepat. Dia merasa bersyukur karena Tsunade tidak melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Lho? Memangnya kau berniat hanya pergi sendiri tadi? Tidak pergi dengan yang lain?" tanya Tsunade seperti menginterogasi.

"Begitulah... Ino sudah ada janji dengan Sai jadi tidak bisa ikut. Sementara Hinata... " mendadak saja Sakura menjadi sedih saat mengingat Hinata, "Hinata sejak menikah dengan Neji jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana... Neji selalu mengawasi dan melarangnya untuk melakukan berbagai hal... " ucapnya yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Barusan kulihat kau bahagia tapi sedetik kemudian kau jadi sedih saat membahas Hinata... " Tsunade jadi bingung melihat Sakura yang mendadak sedih.

"Bibi... Apa nasibku akan sama seperti Hinata setelah aku menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu dengan lirih. Tatapan matanya mampu menusuk relung hati Tsunade. Wanita itu dapat merasakan adanya keraguan dan kesedihan pada manik _emerald_ keponakannya itu.

"Sakura... " Tsunade tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghibur gadis tersebut. "Kau harus bisa belajar dari Hinata untuk menerima keadaan. Hubungan yang tidak direstui selalu berakhir tidak baik," sambungnya berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tegar dalam menerima garis hidupnya.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku sudah siap dan aku tunggu di bawah!" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja kembali tersenyum riang. Seolah perkataannya yang tadi sudah dilupakannya begitu saja.

Sakura langsung menuruni tangga sementara Tsunade hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

'_Aku bukan Hinata dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti Hinata. Karena aku adalah aku, dan yang memiliki hak atas diriku hanyalah aku sendiri. Apapun itu aku akan berjuang untuk kebahagiaanku, masa depanku. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya di sini, aku akan mencari dia di tempat lain.'_ Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya dalam hati. Dia sudah menetapkan pendiriannya meskipun banyak yang menghalangi tapi dia berjanji untuk tidak akan menyerah, siapapun termasuk Sasuke tak bisa menghalanginya dan dia sudah memiliki rencana.

Tak berapa lama Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Dengan senyuman lebar, keduanya pergi meninggalkan mansion untuk menonton pertunjukan.

* * *

Sesampainya di pusat kota, Tsunade dan Sakura turun di depan tenda sirkus yang sudah ramai dipadati pengunjung. Tsunade sempat berdecak takjub melihat antusias warga Konoha yang datang beramai-ramai untuk menonton pertunjukan.

"Ayo masuk!" seru Sakura sambil merangkul lengan Tsunade dengan manja, seperti anak kecil dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam tak kalah ramai. Para penonton sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan menanti dengan tak sabar agar pertunjukannya segera dimulai. Sakura kali ini tidak duduk di depan. Dia memilih tiket umum dan duduk diantara orang-orang biasa bersama Tsunade.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, penerangan di dalam tenda meredup membuat suasana panggung yang berada di tengah terlihat dramatis. Kemudian para pemain sirkus itu muncul satu-persatu ke atas panggung. Pada pertunjukan kali ini mereka tidak melakukan aksi akrobatik ataupun aksi-aksi lainnya, khusus pada pertunjukan saat ini mereka membuat konsep drama. Drama yang mengisahkan tentang percintaan yang ditentang banyak orang dan mengalami banyak rintangan.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati pertunjukan drama dari para pemain sirkus itu. Dia sangat serius sampai-sampai tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tsunade sedikit bingung melihat Sakura yang begitu serius menonton. Biasanya gadis itu paling malas ke pertunjukan opera-opera tapi kali ini dia terlihat berbeda.

Sakura merasa kalau drama kali ini benar-benar menusuk jiwa terdalamnya. Apa yang diceritakan pada drama itu sangat mirip dengan yang sedang dia alami sekarang. Mencari cinta sejati tapi malah dipaksa menikah oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai. Pada drama itu, sang putri yang diperankan oleh seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan bagian poninya yang menutupi setengah wajah dipaksa menikah oleh seorang pemuda kaya yang diperankan oleh pemuda berambut putih. Kedua orang tua gadis berambut pirang itu menjodohkan keduanya tanpa tahu kalau putri mereka jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.

Pada akhirnya sang putri melarikan diri untuk mencari pemuda pujaannya. Di dalam perjalannya sang putri bertemu dengan seorang _clown _yang selalu menghiburnya setiap saat dia sedang sedih. Keduanya berteman baik dan diakhir cerita sang _clown_ berhasil membantu sang putri bertemu dengan pemuda impiannya dan cerita berakhir bahagia, di mana kedua orang tuanya bisa menerima keputusan sang putri dan pemuda berambut putih itu bisa merelakan sang putri bersanding dengan laki-laki pilihannya.

.

Pada akhir pertunjukan para pemain semuanya berdiri sejajar di atas panggung. Mereka membungkuk, memberi hormat pada semua penonton yang menyaksikan cerita drama mereka dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari para pengunjung.

"Drama yang bagus sekali!" seru penonton sambil memberikan _standing applause_ pada para pemain.

"Kami semua juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang yang menginspirasi cerita ini!" kata sang _clown_ sambil melirik sosok gadis merah muda di bangku penonton. Sakura tersentak kaget karena merasa _clown_ itu sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Untuk Nona cantik yang ada di sana. Apa bisa maju ke depan panggung sebentar?" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih bingung di bangku penonton.

"Sepertinya dia memanggilmu," kata Tsunade yang merasa yakin kalau Sakuralah orang yang dimaksud oleh sang _clown_.

"A-aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

Karena Sakura tidak beranjak juga dari bangkunya, maka _clown_ itu akhirnya turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bingung. Tatapan pengunjung lain kini beralih pada Sakura.

"Apakah Nona bersedia untuk naik ke atas panggung sebentar?" tanyanya dengan sopan dan sedikit membungkuk di depan Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Sakura dengan perasaan canggung karena banyaknya pasang mata yang kini sedang memperhatikannya.

_Clown_ itu membantu Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke atas panggung. Dia begitu hati-hati sekali memperlakukan Sakura dan bersikap seolah-olah gadis itu adalah seorang ratu kerajaan. Begitu di atas panggung, Sakura langsung berdiri sejajar dengan para pemain sirkus. Gadis itu menatap ke arah penonton dengan perasaan senang dan bangga. Ini pertama kalinya dia berdiri di atas panggung dan merasa seperti bintang. Para penonton sedang bertepuk tangan, ada yang bersorak bahkan sampai ada yang melemparkan bunga untuknya. Rasanya dia seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya, di mana dia sempat bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang bintang sirkus.

"Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah sekali lagi untuk Nona manis di sebelahku ini!" seru sang _clown_ memberi aba-aba pada para pengunjung untuk kembali bersorak.

Sambutan akhirnya menjadi semakin meriah berkat perkataan _clown_ tadi dan Sakura jadi semakin merasa senang dan canggung sekaligus. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, _clown_ itu memberikan buket bunga mawar merah kepada Sakura.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini!" kata Sakura sambil berbalik menatap _clown_ yang ada di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya yang jadi merasa terharu.

"Seharusnya kami yang bilang terima kasih, kalau bukan karena dirimu drama ini tidak akan bisa kami pentaskan!" balas sang _clown_ sambil menggaruk-garuk topi jesternya. "Dasar cengeng. Masa nangis lagi?" katanya saat melihat Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata.

_Brukh!_

"Terima kasih... " suatu reaksi yang di luar dugaan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung memeluk erat sang _clown_. Tentu saja sikapnya ini menjadi perhatian seluruh penonton, termasuk teman-teman sang _clown_ yang lain.

Tsunade yang hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan dapat menangkap adanya suatu ikatan tersembunyi diantara Sakura dengan _clown_ itu. Sementara Sakura, dia merasa mengalami _dejavu_. Perasaannya pada anak laki-laki itu kembali menguat.

_Click... Click... Click..._

Dari balik bangku penonton ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi Sakura. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar dari Sakura yang sedang memeluk clown tersebut. Sebuah seringai tipis tampak menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Sasuke harus tahu akan hal ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan gambar-gambar itu. Gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna biru laut itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan tenda pertunjukan.

Siapakah sebenarnya gadis itu? Ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dan Sasuke? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai foto-foto itu sampai ke tangan Sasuke?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Info yang memerankan drama itu, Deidara as putri, Hidan as tunangan, Konan and Pein as orang tua, Tobi as cinta pertama sang putri dan Sasori as the clown.

Di sini ada cerita sedikit tentang Hinata dan Neji. Hinata dan Neji saudara sepupu yang dijodohin oleh keluarga untuk mendapatkan keturunan murni meskipun saat itu Hinata udah ada hubungan sama Gaara. Tapi hubungan keduanya putus karena posisi Gaara sebagai pemimpin di Suna yang saat itu hubungan Suna sama Konoha belum membaik.

Oke, thx buat yang udah baca. Thx buat saran yang masuk dan kalau ada tulisan gw yg salah silahkan diralat.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Antagonis Sasuke (don't liket it? Click back)**

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince. Then, the prince try to separated**

**the clown from the princess. What will happen?**

**Can their love destined to be together?**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 10**

**(I want To Know Your True Feeling)**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Mikoto datang bertamu ke kediaman Sakura kembali. Wanita itu mengajak Sakura untuk mengambil pesanan gaun pengantin di salah satu toko baju langganan keluarga mereka di pusat kota. Jujur Sakura merasa malas tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Selain itu dia juga tidak tega kalau sampai menolak Mikoto yang begitu baik. Terkadang Sakura merasa heran melihat Mikoto yang sangat jauh berbeda dari sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan angkuh.

Sesampainya di depan toko tersebut, Mikoto dengan semangat bergegas turun. Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan wanita yang masih mirip anak kecil itu. Wanita itu merangkul lengan Sakura dan keduanya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Di dalam Sakura dapat melihat banyak sekali gaun yang cantik dan indah. Dapat ditebak harga gaun-gaun itu tidaklah murah. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan segera menjadi pengantin. Rasanya dia seperti sedang bermimpi, mimpi buruk kalau mengingat laki-laki yang akan dinikahinya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak membenci Sasuke. Hanya saja sikap pemuda itu yang membuatnya tidak tahan dan menjadi tidak menyukainya. Sasuke terlalu angkuh bagi dirinya, sementara dia berharap untuk mendapat laki-laki yang bisa bersikap baik padanya dan dapat memberikannya kenyamanan, bukan pemuda yang selalu menyakitinya.

"Sakura coba lihat ini!" jeritan Mikoto membuayarkan semua pikirannya barusan.

Sekarang Sakura melihat wanita itu sudah memegang sebuah gaun putih. Gaun putih yang memiliki ukuran dada yang tak terlalu rendah namun cukup terbuka. Gaun itu juga memiliki lengan yang panjangnya sampai pada siku mungil Sakura dan dari bagian lengan atas sampai sampai sikunya, kain dari gaun itu terbuat dari kain tipis dan disulam dengan gambar bunga krisan. Rok pada gaun itu mengembang, menjuntai sampai mata kaki. Pada bagian renda baju itu terdapat manik-manik yang sepertinya terbuat dari batu permata. Desain sederhana namun tetap memiliki kesan glamor.

"Aku langsung memesan gaun ini saat Sasuke bilang dia ingin segera menikah denganmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya wanita itu sedikit khawatir kalau Sakura tidak menyukai pilihannya.

"Aku menyukainya. Ini sangat bagus... " balas Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis. Baginya gaun seperti apapun dia tidak masalah karena sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Pada akhirnya Mikoto jadi sibuk sendiri. Dia masih ingin melihat gaun-gaun lainnya. Sementara Sakura diam-diam memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Mikoto. Sakura menatap ke arah luar jendela toko di mana dia bisa melihat tenda sirkus itu berdiri, tapi pandangannya teralihkan saat dia melihat beberapa orang berlari dengan tergesa. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar kalau ada seorang kecil yang menaiki pohon besar yang ada di pinggir kota. Penasaran, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam toko tersebut, tidak peduli saat itu Mikoto sedang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Maaf, tapi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada seseorang yang lewat. Kelihatannya orang itu juga ingin pergi ke tempat kejadian.

"Ada seorang anak kecil memanjat pohon Sakura yang ada di pinggir kota dan sekarang orang-orang sedang menyuruhnya untuk turun," jawab orang tersebut yang kemudian kembali berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju pohon sakura itu berada untuk ikut melihatnya.

ooo

Begitu sampai di sana Sakura bisa melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun sedang duduk pada dahan besar pohon tersebut. Sementara orang-orang meneriaki bocah laki-laki itu dengan panik, khawatir bocah itu akan terjatuh. Di sisi lain Sakura dapat melihat kalau _clown_ itu sedang berusaha naik ke atas untuk menurunkan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kumohon cepat tolong dia," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan cemas. Bisa dipastikan kalau wanita itu merupakan ibu dari anak tersebut. Sementara sang _clown_ terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk bisa sampai pada dahan tinggi tersebut.

'_Hati-hati,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati dengan perasaan tegang.

Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya _clown_ itu berhasil mencapai dahan di mana anak itu sedang berdiri di atasnya sambil bermain-main, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang bisa saja mengancamnya._ Clown_ itu kini berjalan di atas dahan tersebut, berusaha menghampiri anak kecil itu. Lebar dahan itu semakin mengecil pada ujungnya membuat sang _clown _terpaksa harus berhenti di tengah-tengah. Kalau dia memaksakan untuk terus maju, dia khawatir dahan itu akan patah.

"Inori, ayo kita turun," katanya memanggil anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membujuk anak yang bernama Inori itu untuk turun.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku juga bisa melakukan akrobatik sepertimu juga!" balas Inori riang sambil memperlihatkan gerakan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

Melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh anak itu membuat semua orang yang berada di bawahnya memekik. Semuanya takut kalau anak itu terjatuh dari atas sana. Pohon itu memang pohon yang besar dan tinggi dibanding pohon sakura lainnya yang ada di sekitar kota, sepadan dengan umurnya yang sudah ratusan tahun. Jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar lima meter bisa berakibat cukup fatal bagi anak laki-laki itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain sirkus yang terkenal!" katanya dengan menggebu-gebu tanpa menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu membuat semua orang cemas.

"Iya, kau pasti bisa. Sekarang turun dulu, ya? Kau membuat ibumu cemas," balas sang _clown_ sambil mengangguk dan kembali menyuruh anak itu untuk ikut turun dengannya.

"Baiklah!" jawab anak itu dengan mantap. Dengan satu lompatan anak itu berdiri kembali dalam posisi normal. Tapi sayang kedua kakinya tidak berpijak dengan mantap saat mendarat sehingga salah satu kakinya terpeleset.

"Dia akan jatuh! Cepat tangkap dia!" jerit orang-orang yang di bawah dengan panik saat melihat anak itu mau terjatuh.

"INORI!" ibu dari anak itu langsung menjerit ketakutan.

_Grab!_

Melihat anak itu sudah lepas dari tempatnya berpijak, clown itu segera berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menyambar tubuh anak itu. Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh dari ketinggian lima meter. _Clown_ itu mendekap tubuh Inori dengan erat.

_BLUGH!_

Keduanya mendarat dengan keras di tanah, tapi untunglah Inori sama sekali tidak terluka karena dia mendarat di atas tubuh sang _clown_ yang mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _clown_ itu untuk mengecek keadaan Inori.

"HUAAAAAAAA! Maafkan aku, huaaaaa!" anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menangis dengan kencang sambil meminta maaf.

"Jangan menangis," katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Inori agar terdiam dari tangisnya.

"Inori!" seorang wanita berlari cepat ke arah putranya dengan cepat dan langsung menggendongnya.

Anak itu segera memeluk ibunya dengan kuat sambil tetap menangis dan sang ibu mengelus lembut kepala anaknya. Sang _clown_ segera berdiri dan menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang masih menangis itu. Dengan sedikit permainan sulap dari kartu dia berhasil membuat anak laki-laki itu berhenti menangis dan tertawa kembali.

"Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu kepada sang _clown_. Setelah itu dia bergegas membawa anak laki-lakinya pulang.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung membubarkan diri dengan perasaan lega, karena pada kejadian itu tidak ada yang terluka. Keduanya berhasil selamat dari bahaya. Sementara Sakura masih menatap ke arah sang _clown_ dari kejauhan. Sakura dapat melihat _clown_ itu memegangi bahunya. Dia yakin kalau bahu dari _clown_ itu pasti terluka. Membentur tanah dengan keras dari ketinggian seperti itu, rasanya pasti sakit. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengikuti _clown_ itu yang kembali ke tenda sirkus.

ooo

"Kalau sakit katakan saja, tidak usah ditahan," kata Sakura yang sudah berdiri di belakang sang _clown _membuat _clown _itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" balasnya cepat sambil berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Kau bohong. Aku tau kau pasti terluka dan kesakitan. Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau tidak terluka," sambar Sakura yang yakin kalau _clown_ itu sekarang sedang berbohong. Bersikap seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang merasa sakit.

"Bohong? Aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja!" balas sang _clown_, ngotot mengatakan kalau dia memang tidak apa-apa.

"Sigh... Kau tahu, tidak ada salahnya untuk bersikap jujur sekali-kali. Tapi, ya sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa." Sakura menghela napas melihat betapa keras kepalanya sang _clown_.

Sekarang Sakura menyadari kalau dibalik semua sikapnya ternyata _clown_ itu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dibalik topeng itu. Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri di depan orang-orang. Mengetahui hal itu entah mengapa Sakura merasakan pedih di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang dirasakan oleh _clown_ itu tanpa topeng senyumnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada banyak orang.

.

Sementara itu di Sunagakure Sasuke yang fokusnya terpecah menjadi dua malah dibuat semakin pusing dengan kedatangan seorang gadis berbaju biru yang memberikan foto-foto Sakura pada saat gadis itu memeluk _clown_ sirkus tersebut kemarin.

"Kurang ajar!" desis pemuda itu sambil meremas foto-foto tersebut.

"Sepertinya gadismu kali ini tidak mudah ditaklukan. Aku berani taruhan kalau keduanya punya ikatan asmara yang kau tidak ketahui," cibir gadis itu seperti meremehkan Sasuke yang gagal untuk menaklukan Sakura.

"Jangan membuatku panas Mei! Akan kubuktikan siapapun tidak ada yang bisa melawanku!" balas Sasuke dengan setengah membentak gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Mei.

Mei tidak membalas apa-apa, dia hanya menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan begitu emosi. Tak berapa lama dia melihat pemuda itu seperti sedang menelepon seseorang.

"_Kediaman Uchiha di sini,"_ jawab seseorang yang mengangkat telepon panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Tayuya, ini aku Sasuke," balas Sasuke yang sudah dapat mengenali suara orang yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Oh, tuan Sasuke. A-ada yang bisa dibantu?"_ Tayuya sedikit gelagapan saat mengetahui yang sedang meneleponnya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Tayuya, apa kau tahu orang-orang sirkus yang ada di kota?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"_Ya, saya tahu,"_ jawab Tayuya dengan cepat sambil mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau melenyapkan orang-orang itu, semua tanpa terkecuali. Cepat lakukan jangan banyak bertanya karena ini perintah." Setelah memberi perintah, Sasuke segera mengakhiri panggilan.

"Wah, wah ternyata kau mengerikan juga." Mei kembali menyeringai sambil setengah menggoda Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

"Lihat saja. Semua orang yang menghalangiku akan kuhancurkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja dengan sangat kuat.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Tayuya? Bagaimana dengan nasib para _clown_ sirkus itu?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini kayaknya pendek amat? Tapi yah idenya mentok di bagian ini. Sasuke di sini kayaknya jadi sedikit psikopat(?), entahlah bisa dibilang psikopat apa bukan. Next chapter akan gw usahain lebih banyak dari ini.

Saran dan kritik diterima selama penyampaiannya baik dan sopan (gw gak suka mahkluk barbar). Kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan silahkan diralat dan akan gw usahain ke depannya gw benerin. Thx yang udah mau mampir baca.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Antagonis Sasuke (don't liket it? Click back)**

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**.**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince. Then, the prince try to separated**

**the clown from the princess. What will happen?**

**Can their love destined to be together?**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 11**

**(Flame Executed)  
**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Sakura dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Konoha. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan rasa bahagia tanpa beban karena tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk pergi kemana pun yang dia suka. Dari hari ke harinya Sakura mulai dekat dengan para _clown_ dari sirkus itu dan dia juga mulai mengetahui nama masing-masing dari mereka semua.

Satu-satunya _clown_ perempuan diantara mereka bernama Konan. Gadis itu sangat cantik tanpa riasan tebal dan dia cukup ramah. Lalu ada Deidara yang memerankan menjadi seorang putri pada saat drama. Dia pemuda yang baik meskipun sedikit cerewet dan dia sangat cantik, tak heran dia mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang putri. Ada lagi Tobi, _clown_ jenaka yang selalu memakai topeng berwarna _orange_ dengan pola seperti lolipop. Ada Pein yang merupakan pendiri kelompok sirkus mereka, lalu Hidan yang selalu dapat memukau penonton dengan aksi apinya, Zetsu dan Kisame yang mahir beratraksi dengan pedang, lalu Kakuzu sebagai pengurus keuangan mereka. Hanya saja Sakura belum mengetahui siapa _clown_ yang selalu mengenakan topeng tersenyum itu. Setiap kali dia bertanya, mereka pasti menyuruh Sakura untuk menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya sendiri, sedangkan yang dia tanya selalu tidak mau menjawab.

Tapi meskipun begitu Sakura tetap senang karena ternyata mereka semua sangat baik dan bersikap kekeluargaan. Hal yang selalu membuat Sakura merasa hangat dan seperti berada di tengah-tengah keluarga sendiri.

Seperti pada hari ini, Sakura pergi lagi ke kota untuk mengunjungi para pemain sirkus itu. Rasanya tiada hari tanpa pergi mengunjungi orang-orang tersebut. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

ooo

Keadaan kota masih sangat sepi, maklum saja hari ini Sakura datang lebih pagi dari hari biasanya. Karena setelah hari ini, dia tidak yakin akan bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama mereka lagi atau tidak. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat tiga orang yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah tenda sirkus. Ketiga orang itu diyakini Sakura sebagai pelayan dari keluarga Uchiha. Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon. Entah apa yang mau ketiganya lakukan di sana. Gerak-gerik mereka mencurigakan membuat Sakura jadi penasaran dan dengan insting, Sakura langsung mengikuti ketiganya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga sedang lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura saat melihat ketiganya sudah berada di dalam tenda.

"Ah, No-Nona Sakura!" Tayuya langsung melompat kaget. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura di sana.

Ketiga pelayan dari keluarga Uchiha itu langsung terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain seolah sedang bersekongkol mencari alibi.

"Kami diminta Tuan Sasuke untuk meminta para _clown_ dari sirkus datang ke acara pesta pernikahannya nanti bersama dengan Nona Sakura," ucap Sakon yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan alibi yang tepat.

"Tuan Sasuke menginginkan kehadiran mereka untuk menghibur para tamu undangan yang datang nanti," sambung Ukon yang sepertinya sudah sehati dengan Sakon dan menguatkan alibi mereka.

"Oh, ya! Tuan Sasuke meminta Nona Sakura untuk memilih kue pernikahan untuk kalian berdua!" Sakon tiba-tiba saja menarik Sakura keluar dari tenda.

"Tapi... " Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia ingin sekali tetap ada di sana tapi Sakon seperti sengaja menariknya paksa membuatnya terpaksa keluar dari dalam tenda.

Begitu melihat Sakon berhasil membawa Sakura keluar, Ukon dan Tayuya langsung menghela napas lega. Hampir saja rencana mereka ketahuan tadi. Akan gawat kalau Sakura sampai tahu, mereka bisa kena marah Sasuke dan berurusan dengan para _clown_ itu.

"Kita harus cepat melakukannya sebelum Nona Sakura kembali," kata Ukon yang menyuruh Tayuya untuk bergerak cepat sebelum ada orang lain lagi yang datang. Tayuya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Kedua orang itu bergegas melakukan tugasnya. Mereka menuangkan bensin sambil mengitari panggung sirkus tersebut. Sepertinya mereka berencana untuk membakar tenda tersebut. Tapi belum sempat api dinyalakan, perbuatan mereka kepergok oleh sang _clown _yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tentu dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang asing di dalam tenda mereka.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Ck, sialan!" desis Ukon yang kesal karena aksinya kepergok. Tanpa terduga pemuda berambut putih itu berlari dan menerjang sang _clown_.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" sang _clown_ berusaha untuk mendorong Ukon yang sedang menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Cepat lakukan Tayuya!" teriak Ukon menyuruh Tayuya untuk melakukan eksekusi. Pemuda itu mengikat kedua tangan sang _clown_ dengan tali yang memang sengaja dia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baik!" balas gadis itu yang langsung menyalakan korek api.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! CEPAT BANGUN!" _clown_ itu berteriak panik saat api mulai menyala dan menjalar mengelilingi panggung.

Mendengar adanya teriakan membuat para pemain sirkus lainnya segera terbangun dan berlari menuju tenda utama di mana mereka sudah melihat api sudah menyebar membakar kursi penonton.

"Ayo pergi Tayuya!" Ukon langsung menyuruh Tayuya untuk melarikan diri dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berlari begitu saja keluar tenda. Sementara Tayuya yang berusaha menyusulnya tanpa sengaja terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah balok kayu yang ada di sana.

"Ugh... Tunggu aku Ukon!" Tayuya sedikit merintih karena tampaknya kakinya terkilir. Dia berusaha untuk lari tapi sayang dia sendiri sekarang terjebak oleh api yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Air! Cepat ambil air!" teriak Konan menyuruh yang lainnya segera mengambil air untuk memadamkan api agar tidak terjadi kebakaran yang lebih dahsyat.

"Semuanya keluar!" Pein, ketua dari kelompok sirkus itu menyuruh anggota yang lainnya untuk segera keluar dari dalam tenda.

ooo

Melihat dirinya dikelilingi api membuat Tayuya ketakutan. Dia benar-benar takut sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya sendiri. Sementara itu para penghuni tenda sudah keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" orang-orang di sekitar tenda berteriak saat melihat api besar membumbung tinggi dari dalam tenda. Sakura yang mendengarnya otomatis berlari ke arah tenda untuk melihat.

Benar saja, setelah sampai di sana tenda itu sudah terbakar. Api menjalar kesana kemari. Semua penduduk kota ketakutan. Pein dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan kobaran api yang semakin besar itu. Beberapa penduduk lokal ada juga yang membantu sementara sisanya hanya diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura melihat para anggota sirkus itu satu-persatu untuk memastikan kalau mereka semua selamat, tapi dia menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak ada di sana.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Sakura yang berlari menghampiri Konan sambil menanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan dia masih di dalam!" balas Konan yang juga baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak ada diantara mereka. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" Sakura bertekad untuk masuk ke dalam dan mencarinya, tapi aksinya sudah dihentikan oleh pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Hidan.

"Tolong jangan nekad! Di dalam sudah dikelilingi api dan terlalu bahaya bagimu untuk masuk!" katanya mencegah Sakura yang mau masuk ke dalam tenda.

Sementara di dalam _clown_ itu ternyata sedang berusaha membawa Tayuya keluar dari kepungan api. Gadis itu tampak _shock_ dan hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Cepat kemari!" teriaknya berkali-kali mencoba membujuk gadis itu untuk melompati api yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau! Aku pasti akan terbakar! Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Tayuya menggeleng sambil berteriak kalau dia tidak mau keluar berkali-kali.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, percayalah padaku!" katanya mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk membujuknya dan ternyata usahanya berhasil. Tayuya yang merasa ketakutan dan bimbang seperti mendapat kekuatan.

Gadis yang bertubuh kecil itu akhirnya berdiri dan dengan keberanian penuh dia melompati api yang sudah mengelilinginya. Bertepatan dengan itu kayu yang menyangga tenda runtuh. Untung saja dia sudah berpindah tempat, kalau tidak pasti reruntuhan itu akan menimpanya. Tayuya dengan erat mencengkramkan tangannya ke lengan _clown_ yang tadinya ingin dia lenyapkan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan panik. Sekarang pelan-pelan kita cari jalan keluar. Tetap ikuti aku, mengerti?" _clown_ itu berusaha menenangkan Tayuya yang masih ketakutan karena sedetik yang lalu dia hampir saja terbunuh.

Keduanya berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju keluar tenda. Tayuya sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan pemuda itu dengan tangan gemetar.

'"Hati-hati. Cepat keluar duluan," kata sang _clown_ yang menyuruh Tayuya untuk segera keluar duluan dan melompati balok kayu yang sudah terbakar.

Tayuya tampak ragu untuk melompat karena api pada balok kayu itu membumbung cukup tinggi. Dia khawatir akan terkena jilatan api tersebut. Tayuya tampak diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

_Jreeeet!_

setelah agak lama dia memutuskan untuk merobek setengah dari rok panjangnya sampai selutut, hal itu dilakukan untuk memudahkannya melompat. Selain itu rok yang panjang akan membuatnya mudah terkena api.

_Hap!_

Satu lompatan berhasil dilakukan Tayuya tapi karena dia gemetaran sehingga gadis itu kembali terjatuh tepat di depan tenda. Dengan pelan gadis itu berusaha berdiri.

"TAYUYA!" Sakon dan Ukon berseru lega saat melihat Tayuya berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Tentu kedua pemuda itu sangat panik saat menyadari kalau Tayuya, adik mereka terjebak di dalam kobaran api yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Jangan berdiri di sana, minggir!" _clown_ yang baru keluar itu langsung mendorong Tayuya yang masih berdiri di depan tenda. Dia melakukan itu agar Tayuya menjauh dari sana.

_BRUKH!_

Disaat yang bersamaan tenda itu salah satu besi penyangga bagian depan tenda itu roboh karena kayu yang menopangnya terbakar api.

"KYAAAA!"

Tayuya menjerit kaget bercampur rasa takut saat menoleh ke belakang dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Besi itu terjatuh dan menimpa sang _clown_ yang telah menolongnya.

"Cepat tolong dia!" kata gadis itu secara reflek. Tayuya segera menghampiri _clown_ yang tertimpa besi itu dan langsung berlutut di depannya. Dia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan besi besar itu dari tubuh sang _clown_.

Sakura yang juga ingin menolongnya tertahan karena Sakon mencegahnya untuk ke sana. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan Sakon agar gadis yang akan menjadi istri tuannya tidak terluka. Sementara Ukon segera maju untuk ikut membantu Tayuya.

Tak berapa lama beberapa teman dari _clown_ itu berdatangan dan ikut membantu. Bersama-sama mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat besi tersebut. Akhirnya dengan kerjasama besi besar itu dapat disingkirkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tayuya yang begitu khawatir melihat _clown_ itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan," balas seorang pemuda berambut putih setelah melihat keadaan temannya yang pingsan.

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" sambar Konan dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Iya, aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."Hidan mengangguk cepat dan segera membawa temannya menuju rumah sakit tedekat yang ada di kota. Dia berlari dengan cepat dan diikuti oleh Tayuya serta Ukon, sementara para pemain sirkus lainnya masih terus berusaha untuk memadamkan api.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sakon dan berlari menyusul Hidan yang sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama Tayuya dan Ukon.

"Nona Sakura, tunggu!" Sakon ikut mengekor mengikuti Sakura.

* * *

Di dalam rumah sakit Sakura terlihat begitu cemas. Dia sekarang sedang menunggu di depan ruangan bersama dengan Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon, sementara Hidan masuk ke dalam ruangan sedang memeriksakan keadaan _clown_ itu.

"Kebakaran tadi ulah kalian, kan?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga pelayan Uchiha itu. Ini kesempatan untuk menanyakan semuanya. Pantas saja sejak melihat mereka ada di dalam tenda hati Sakura jadi merasa tak enak.

Baik Tayuya, Sakon ataupun Ukon tak ada yang berani menjawab. Ketiganya saling terdiam dan tertunduk. Sikap yang ditunjukkan mereka bertiga seolah membenarkan dugaan Sakura kalau pelaku kebakaran itu memang mereka.

"Sekarang kalian lihat? Orang yang ingin kalian celakai malah menolong kalian!" amarah Sakura sudah tak dapat dibendungnya. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah ruangan di mana _clown_ itu sekarang ada di dalamnya sedang berada antara hidup atau mati.

"Maaf... " hanya itu kata-kata yang terlontar dari ketiganya.

Ketiganya tahu kalau kini mereka sama-sama berhutang budi pada _clown_ itu. Sungguh sangat ironis, awalnya mereka ingin melenyapkan anggota sirkus itu tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik, mereka merasa telah merasa berhutang nyawa.

"Siapa? Siapa menyuruh kalian melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan tajam. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku dibalik ini semua, hanya saja dia ingin lebih memastikannya dahulu.

"Kami... " Sakon dan Ukon terlihat bingung dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain seolah ada keraguan yang membuat mereka bingung untuk bicara atau tidak.

"Tuan Sasuke yang memerintahkan kami untuk melakukannya." Tanpa terduga Tayuya mengatakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Sakon dan Ukon langsung melotot tak percaya mendengar pengakuan Tayuya.

"Ta-Tayuya! Apa yang kau katakan? Kalau sampai Tuan Sasuke tahu, kita semua bisa celaka!" sambar Sakon memarahi Tayuya. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu begitu takut pada Sasuke.

"Kita pasti akan kena hukuman!" timpal Ukon yang terlihat frustasi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" balas Tayuya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak pada kedua saudaranya. Sakon dan Ukon tercengang karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Tayuya menunjukkan emosi yang begitu dalam. Sakura juga sampai terdiam melihat reaksi Tayuya.

"Aku... Benar-benar merasa sangat malu dan sangat bersalah kalau sampai aku membunuh orang sebaik itu!" katanya lagi sambil mencengkramkan kedua tangannya pada bagian rok bajunya. "Meskipun dia mengetahui perbuatan kita... Tapi dia tetap saja berusaha untuk menolongku... Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Tuan Sasuke... Rasa kemanusiaanku mengatakan kalau hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tayuya mengutarakan semua beban di otaknya. Di satu sisi dia harus patuh pada Sasuke tapi sisi lain dia merasa sebagai manusia yang juga memiliki perasaan dan pada akhirnya rasa kemanusiaan itulah yang menang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya saja." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan ketiga orang itu kalau dia tak akan bicara pada Sasuke mengenai hal ini, "tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian. Apa kalian mau membantuku?" sambung Sakura yang sudah dapat mengontrol amarahnya yang tadi.

"Apapun akan kami lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan kami!" sambar Tayuya dengan cepat. Sakon dan Ukon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Disaat itulah Hidan yang sedari tadi di dalam ruangan akhirnya keluar dengan wajah datar. Sakura beserta yang lain segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Sakura yang ingin mengetahui keadaan _clown_ itu. Sementara Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon hanya bisa menatap dengan cemas seolah mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Ada benturan kuat pada punggung belakangnya... Tulang pada bahu kanannya sedikit bergeser tapi untunglah selain itu tak ada luka yang serius," jawab Hidan yang membuat keempatnya menghela napas lega.

"Lalu, apa kami bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri kalau _clown_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Untuk saat ini belum bisa... Dia masih membutuhkan istirahat," balas Hidan sambil meminta pengertian dari yang lain.

"Oh, begitu... Tidak apa-apa... " Sakura tampak kecewa, "tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya, semoga dia bisa cepat sembuh. Aku permisi dulu," sambung Sakura pada Hidan.

"Kami juga permisi dan sampaikan terima kasih kami padanya... Maaf telah membuat semuanya kacau... " timpal Tayuya sambil membungkuk dengan hormat. Hidan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung dan tak lama dia mengangguk.

* * *

Keempat orang itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon pergi mengikuti Sakura sesuai dengan perintah dari gadis itu. Entah apa sebenarnya yang mau Sakura lakukan dengan bantuan mereka.

"Sekarang kalian bertiga ikut ke rumahku. Aku ingin nanti di sana, kalian menceritakan kejadian ini pada Paman dan Bibiku," kata Sakura sambil berjalan di depan ketiganya. Tampak wajah Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon memucat. "Tenang saja, mereka akan melindungi kalian dari Sasuke kalau dia berani macam-macam," sambungnya lagi saat menyadari ada gurat kecemasan pada wajah mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di kediaman Haruno. Dengan takut-takut mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu dan menunggu Jiraiya beserta Tsunade dengan perasaan cemas. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jiraiya dan Tsunade kalau mengetahui hal semacam ini. Menantu pilihan mereka merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap orang lain. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya kedua orang itu keluar dan segera duduk sambil menatap Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon dengan wajah keheranan.

"Ada masalah penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan pada kami Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya langsung menatap Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah serius.

"Ini menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha," kata gadis itu dengan intonasi suara yang tajam. Saat itu Jiraiya ataupun Tsunade tahu, kalau pasti ada masalah serius yang menyangkut pemuda Uchiha itu. Apapun masalahnya pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan mengenai perbuatan Sasuke yang ingin mencelakai orang-orang sirkus yang ada di kota. Pernyataannya juga dibenarkan oleh Tayuya, Sakon dan Ukon yang diberi perintah langsung oleh Sasuke untuk melakukan tugas itu. Mendengar semua itu tentu langsung membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade kecewa pada Sasuke. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu bisa berbuat hal yang begitu kejam dan licik.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kalian masih ingin menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke? Kalian tidak takut kalau suatu saat nanti dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku?" tanya Sakura meminta keputusan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Aku benar-benar tak menduga kalau Sasuke bisa seperti itu." Jiraiya terlihat sangat kecewa. Dia merasa telah bersalah dan hampir saja menjerumuskan Sakura ke tangan orang yang salah.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kita harus segera membatalkan pernikahan mereka," balas Tsunade sambil melirik Jiraiya untuk segera bertindak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera membicarakan ini pada kelurga Sasuke, dan kau Tsunade, tolong sampaikan berita ini pada Sasuke." Akhirnya Jiraiya sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tampak tersenyum puas dengan keputusan Jiraiya karena memang inilah yang dia inginkan sejak awal.

"Kalian bertiga ikut aku, kita pergi ke rumah Uchiha," kata Jiraiya yang akhirnya pergi ke tempat Uchiha bersama dengan ketiga orang itu.

Sementara itu, setelah Jiraiya pergi ke rumah Uchiha, Tsunade langsung segera menghubungi Sasuke yang berada di Sunagakure. Begitu panggilannya diangkat oleh Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi lagi wanita itu langsung mengutarakan semuanya, bahwa dia telah membatalkan pernikahan. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada pernikahan antara Sakura dan Sasuke pada hari Minggu nanti. Setelah menyampaikan berita tersebut, Tsunade langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan menutup telepon. Tinggal Sasuke yang kini sedang menggeram marah di sebrang sana.

"SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL!" Sasuke mengumpat dan berteriak dengan penuh amarah sambil memukul meja yang ada di depannya berkali-kali.

"Lihat saja Sakura, permainan ini belum berakhir! Akan kuhancurkan orang-orang sirkus itu sampai kau tak akan bisa menemukan mereka lagi!" ucapnya dengan tekad yang besar untuk menghancurkan semua teman-teman Sakura dari sirkus itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura berada dalam bahaya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Well, sebelumnya chapter ini udah gw panjangin sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya. Soal jarak rumah Sakura ke pusat kota emang dibikin deket. Dia tinggal di deket daerah pusat kota jadi yah, bisa dipastikan doi bisa bolak-balik gak sampe sejam. Untuk soal sirkus yang gak pindah-pindah itu kayanya udah gw jelasin di chapter sebelumnya kalau di kota itu cuma sebulan buat adain show. Anggaplah posisinya sama kayak pasar malam yang ada di Indonesia, selalu nongol pada saat-saat tertentu dan biasanya menetap selama sebulan atau kayak sirkus-sirkus yang biasa ada di taman mini (sirkus dari luar), dufan, ancol, itu durasinya juga sebulan bukan hitungan hari. Gak mungkin juga dong, cuma sehari dua hari di situ? Apalagi itu sirkus bawa banyak bawaan, mulai dari peralatan, tenda gede, dan macem-macem. Kalo cuma sehari atau dua hari bakalan repot pindah-pindah. Moga-moga bisa ngasih gambaran dan penjelasan.

Oke, thx buat yang udah baca. Buat yang mau kasih masukan silahkan, selama ngasih taunya dengan cara yang sopan.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Sasuke as bad guy **

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**xxx**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince. Then, the prince try to separated**

**the clown from the princess. What will happen?**

**Can their love destined to be together?**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind Mask**

**Chapter 12**

**(Finally Happy Ending?)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke akhirnya dengan tergesa bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sunagakure dan kembali ke Konoha untuk memastikan mengenai batalnya acara pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu marah. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bisa menerima penolakan. Esok sore harinya Sasuke sampai ke Konoha dan langsung segera pergi ke kediaman Haruno.

"Bisa aku tahu kenapa kalian membatalkan rencana pernikahanku dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Tidak ada alasan yang berarti, hanya saja... Kami ingin Sakura mendapat suami yang terbaik dan orang itu bukanlah dirimu," jawab Tsunade berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Kalau sampai dia salah bicara bisa dipastikan Sakon, Ukon dan Tayuya berada dalam masalah besar.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Ya. Hanya itu." Tsunade berusaha bersikap tegas pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda," ucapnya yang mengusir pemuda itu secara halus.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sakura dan katakan padanya kalau keputusannya benar-benar salah. Permisi." Dapat terlihat jelas Sasuke menahan rasa kesalnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan kemudian berpamitan sambil sedikit menyeringai. Melihat seringai pemuda itu membuat Tsunade merinding.

"Kita pergi ke tengah kota dan menemui para pemain sirkus itu," ucapnya kepada Sakon.

ooo

Sementara itu di kota Sakura sedang berdiri sambil mengamati sang _clown_ yang benar-benar nekad untuk melakukan pertunjukan meskipun keadaannya belum benar-benar membaik. Dia terlalu sibuk mengawasi sang _clown_ sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam tenda sirkus.

Di dalam tenda Sasuke terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan beberapa orang-orang sirkus di sana.

"Jadi kedatanganmu kemari untuk mengganti semua kerusakan yang kami alami?" tanya Pein untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke sedang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya atau tidak.

"Benar. Biar bagaimanapun kebakaran itu terjadi karena kesalahan pelayanku. Aku harap kalian mau menerima niat baikku ini," jawabnya dengan sangat ramah.

"Tunggu dulu. Berikan kami waktu sebentar untuk berunding." Pein meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu sesaat.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mendengus dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari tenda. Sepertinya itulah jawabannya untuk memberikan Pein waktu berpikir. Di luar tenda, diam-diam dia melirik ke arah sebuah gang di mana dia dapat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu ada di tengah keramaian diantara para penonton yang sedang menyaksikan aksi sang _clown_. Sasuke diam-diam menggeram kesal dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal dan tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Dia benar-benar tak rela melepaskan Sakura begitu saja dan akan dia pastikan Sakura akan jatuh kepelukannya.

"Masuklah kedalam. Kami sudah membuat keputusan." Tak berapa lama Konan keluar dan memanggil Sasuke untuk masuk kembali ke dalam.

ooo

Tak jauh dari sana Sakura yang sedang menemani sang _clown_ tak bisa menutupi rasa cemasnya. Dia tahu kalau _clown_ itu belum sembuh benar karena luka yang dialaminya akibat kebakaran kemarin. Meskipun memang tidak ada bagian yang patah dan hanya mengalami luka luar tapi tetap saja dia merasa khawatir.

_Blugh!_

Namun, disaat dia sedang melakukan akrobatik, _clown_ itu terjatuh cukup keras. Sepertinya tangannya masih belum kuat dia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya dulu. Sakura secara spontan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu clown itu untuk berdiri kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sekali?" balas sang _clown_ yang kemudian berdiri di depan Sakura dan merasa bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang dianggapnya agak berlebihan.

"Tentu saja aku cemas!" balas Sakura yang secara tak sengaja berteriak pada _clown_ itu, "maaf... Hanya saja keadaanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih jadi aku khawatir... " sambungnya yang langsung tertunduk tidak enak karena sempat berteriak tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak apa-apa." _Clown_ itu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"E-err... I-iya... " mendadak saja Sakura langsung menjadi gugup, apalagi dirasakannya kalau jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. _'Wa-waaah... Ada apa denganku? Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kalau aku... '_ menyadari sensasi apa yang sedang dialaminya membuat hatinya menjerit. Selama ini Sakura merasa sangat yakin kalau tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memupuskan rasa cintanya pada anak laki-laki itu dan dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau akan ada hari di mana dia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Sakura mencoba menepis semua pikirannya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya sang _clown_ sambil sedikit merunduk untuk melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mau tanya apa?" balas Sakura yang masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali datang ke kota? Aku yakin kau kemari bukan hanya untuk melihat sirkus saja, iya kan?" satu pertanyaan yang meluncur dari _clown_ itu membuat hati Sakura terasa pedih.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang... " balasnya dengan senyum yang begitu getir.

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan mengenai anak laki-laki itu pada sang _clown_ yang sedang mendengarkannya dengan serius. Sakura mengatakan kalau saat dia kecil, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasori. Anak laki-laki itu selalu berada di sekitar kota dan Sakura sering berpapasan dengannya.

**Sakura Flashback**

_Sepeti biasa pagi itu Sakura pergi bermain ke tengah kota pada pagi hari dan seperti biasanya juga dia selalu berpapasan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang selalu bernyanyi di tengah kota. Sakura ingin sekali mengenalnya karena dia menyukai semua lagu-lagu dari anak itu, hanya saja dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara. _

_Tapi kali ini berbeda karena anak laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak sedang menjajakan suaranya di tengah kota. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berlutut dan menangis, terdengar dari suara isakannya. Sakura mencoba mendekati pelan-pelan dan dugaan Sakura ternyata benar. Anak itu memang sedang menangisi gitarnya yang rusak._

"_Dasar cengeng! Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis!" celetuk Sakura tanpa sadar. _

_Spontan anak itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Masih dapat terlihat jelas air yang mengalir dari mata hazel milik anak laki-laki itu. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi merasa kasihan. Anak laki-laki itu masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Aku... Aku tidak menangis!" balas anak itu berusaha untuk mengelak._

"_Tersenyumlah!" kata Sakura yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan tanpa terduga dia mendekati anak itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. _

"_Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis," ucapnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan anak itu. Berkat itu Sakura berhasil membuatnya tersenyum ceria kembali dan pada saat itulah, pertama kalinya Sakura merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat senyum anak laki-laki itu._

**End Flashback. **

"Ada satu hal dari perkataannyayang sampai saat ini masih kuingat," kata Sakura sambil mengenang masa lalu bersama dengan anak laki-laki itu. Sesaat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Dia pernah bilang kalau dirinya ingin sekali membuat semua orang tertawa," sambungnya lagi dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"Kami sempat berteman tapi hanya beberapa bulan saja karena setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan berjanji akan kembali suatu saat nanti... " ucapnya sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

Begitu mendengar cerita Sakura, hati sang _clown_ menjadi tergerak. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu gadis itu melewati hari demi hari hanya untuk menunggu sosok anak laki-laki itu untuk kembali.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini bodoh?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian menatap sang _clown_.

"Mungkin... " jawab sang _clown_ yang kemudian langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Sakura, "tapi, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu karena semua itu keputusanmu untuk menunggunya. Kuharap, semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu kembali," ucapnya yang mendoakan Sakura agar suatu hari nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan anak itu.

Saat itu dia yang merasa benar-benar bodoh karena saat ini dia ada didekat Sakura dan bahkan sedang berdiri di depannya, tapi dia sama sekali tak bergeming untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu. Dia terlalu lama bersembunyi dibalik topeng tersenyum itu sampai tidak tahu kapan saatnya dia harus bersikap jujur pada gadis yang mampu merebut hatinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Tenda kalian sudah terbakar dan sepertinya kalian tidak bisa melakukan pertunjukan... " tanya Sakura yang penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para pemain sirkus setelah kehilangan tenda mereka.

"Sepertinya kami tak ada pilihan lain," jawab sang _clown_ sambil menghela napas, "kami terpaksa harus segera pindah dari Konoha. Seperti yang kau lihat, pertunjukan tak mungkin dilakukan... Jadi... Kami harus pergi melanjutkan perjalanan kami," katanya lagi yang tampak seperti tidak rela untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Oh... " Sakura tertunduk setelah mengetahui rencana dari teman-teman barunya itu. Lagi-lagi dia akan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dia sayangi, pedih dan sakit itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"Mereka akan tetap mengadakan pertunjukan di sini," sambar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak saja emosinya jadi meninggi saat melihat kehadiran pemuda itu didekatnya. Sakura tentu tak bisa melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat kebakaran itu.

"Aku sudah memberikan ganti rugi akibat kebakaran yang kemarin terjadi. Aku juga sudah menyewa beberapa orang yang akan datang untuk membangun tenda kalian agar Minggu nanti kalian tetap bisa mengadakan pertunjukan," jelas Sasuke kepada keduanya. Sungguh hal yang di luar dugaan bagi Sakura kalau Sasuke mau membantu para _clown_ sirkus itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya pada kalian, jadi aku permisi. Ayo Sakon, kita pergi." Setelah mengutarakan maksudnya, Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong tak percaya.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengejar pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" balas Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan katakan kau melakukan semua itu karena merasa bersalah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, iya kan?" tuduh Sakura yang masih belum bisa percaya dan memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke. Dia malah merasa curiga melihat gelagat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi malaikat penolong bagi para anggota sirkus.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau begitu tak percaya denganku? Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Sasuke yang menampakkan ekspresi kecewa. Sakura sempat kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak biasa itu dan jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menjadi baik.

"Apa kau berpikir... Dengan menolong mereka aku akan mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran apa sebenarnya motif Sasuke menolong mereka semua.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahan kita, jadi mulai sekarang kau bebas Sakura," katanya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Mungkin dia sudah berubah,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memerhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Dia bersyukur kalau pemuda itu tidak berkeras untuk tetap melanjutkan pernikahan mereka dan dia juga merasa lega kalau ternyata tak ada keributan dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di sini? Yang tadi itu tunanganmu, kan?" tanya sang _clown_ yang kini sudah berada di belakang Sakura.

"Iya, dia... Dia membatalkan pernikahan kami," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tertunduk.

"Kau terlihat sedih... Apa kau... " sang _clown_ menangkap adanya kesedihan pada Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya, hanya saja... Aku sempat salah paham padanya tadi... Mungkin, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya dia adalah orang yang baik." Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang _clown_, Sakura langsung menepisnya cepat. Dia hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak telah menuduh Sasuke yang bukan-bukan dan dia berpikir mungkin pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

"Oh, begitu." Sang _clown_ mengangguk mengerti akan maksud Sakura. "Hey, ini sudah hampir malam, pulanglah. Nanti kau membuat semua orang rumahmu khawatir," kata sang _clown_ yang mengingatkan Sakura untuk pulang. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sudah terlalu lama berada di luar.

"Kau benar, aku harus pulang!" balas Sakura langsung menepuk keningnya. Dia benar-benar telah lupa waktu. Gadis itu segera berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan pusat kota, namun setelah beberapa detik dia berbalik lagi. "Oh, ya. Minggu nanti aku akan menonton kalian semua!" ucapnya dengan semangat yang menggebu, setelah itu dia kembali berlari kecil, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti karena sang _clown_ tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya.

"Nona Sakura, tunggu!" _clown_ itu memanggil Sakura sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Sakura berdiri diam sampai akhirnya sang _clown_ berdiri di depannya. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya saling terdiam tapi gemuruh degup jantung Sakura dapat terdengar olehnya sendiri. Ada suatu sensasi yang tak biasa dalam hatinya yang bergelora dan membuat dirinya hampir meledak.

"Seusai pertunjukan jangan langsung pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," katanya yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah. Tapi untung rona di wajahnya tak terlihat karena tersamar oleh warna senja sore hari kala itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu," balas gadis itu sambil menunduk tersipu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti!" ucap sang _clown_ yang langsung berlari menjauh dari Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat sambil menatap kepergian sang clown. Apakah ini berarti semua masalahnya telah selesai? Apakah akan ada akhir bahagia untuknya? Lalu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh _clown_ itu pada Sakura? Apa keduanya bisa bersatu?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Ini adalah chapter match dan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! Sebelumnya maaf nih kalau peran Sasuke yang jadi antagonis begini, tapi tenang nanti dia jadi baik kok. Thx yang udah baca, kasih beberapa masukan serta ralatnya hehehe.

.

.

**"Enjoy it!".**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER ALL CHARA BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Sasuke as bad guy **

**Pair : Saso X Saku/One sided Sasu X Saku**

**xxx**

**Long time ago, there's a clown who's in love with the princess. But the princess already engaged with the prince. Then, the prince try to separated**

**the clown from the princess. What will happen?**

**Can their love destined to be together?**

**By Riku18**

**xxx**

**Hidden Feeling Behind Mask**

**Chapter 13**

**(Together Forever)**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sebelum pertunjukan itu dimulai Sakura diminta oleh Mikoto untuk datang. Meskipun malas tapi dia datang juga ke rumah kediaman Uchiha, karena dia masih menghargai Mikoto sebagai seseorang yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Tapi ternyata di sana Sakura tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Tayuya menjelaskan kalau pagi tadi Mikoto pergi menyusul Fugaku yang masih berada di Sunagakure bersama Itachi. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Sakura segera berpamitan dan menitipkan salamnya untuk Mikoto kepada Tayuya.

Sakura berjalan keluar menelusuri pekarangan rumah Uchiha yang lebih besar dan luas dari miliknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Merasa penasaran dan didorong oleh insting, Sakura memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menghancurkan _clown_ itu," kata Sasuke yang tampak begitu serius. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

'_Itu, kan Sasuke... Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Benar dugaanku pasti dia memiliki niat yang tidak baik!'_ Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dalam hati setelah mengetahui kalau Sasuke memiliki niat buruk. Ternyata pemuda itu memang belum berubah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana tersendiri untuk itu," balas seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu mendatangi Sasuke di Sunagakure, Mei Terumi.

"Bagus. Kupercayakan semuanya kepadamu, Mei." Sasuke langsung tersenyum puas dengan jawaban dari gadis berambut coklat panjang itu.

Ternyata gadis yang bernama Mei itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia sudah memeriksa jadwal pertunjukan yang akan diadakan oleh para anggota sirkus itu.

"Aku akan melakukan sabotase pada alat-alat pertunjukan yang akan dia gunakan," timpal Mei sambil menyeringai licik.

Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu langsung tak bisa lagi menahan rasa amarahnya. Gadis itu segera keluar dari balik tembok.

"Sasuke! Ternyata dugaanku memang benar! Kau sama sekali tak bisa berubah!" Sakura yang terpancing emosi akhirnya melabrak Sasuke dan gadis itu. Keduanya langsung kaget melihat kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Sasuke terlihat gusar saat melihat Sakura ada di sana. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit tegang.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Sekarang, apayang kau rencanakan, hah? Apa masih belum cukup kau melukai mereka?" Sakura tampak begitu marah sekali. Dia membentak dan menghardik Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Akan kulaporkan... Akan kulaporkan pada Hokage!" ancam Sakura dengan serius. Gadis itu akhirnya berlari untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sayang, Sasuke dan Mei sudah keburu mengejarnya.

Kedua orang itu menangkap Sakura. Sasuke menahan gadis itu agar tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Bersama-sama dengan gadis yang bernama Mei, Sasuke menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

ooo

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri.

Untuk sesaat keadaan di dalam rumah menjadi gaduh dan memancing beberapa orang pelayan keluar. Sakon dan Ukon datang untuk memeriksa penyebab suara berisik yang ternyata berasal dari Sakura yang sekarang sedang berteriak, meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

"Cepat tutup pintu!" perintah Sasuke kepada Sakon dan Ukon agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat keberadaan Sakura di rumahnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, kedua pemuda itu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menutupi kebenaran, cepat lepaskan aku!" gertak Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk meloloskan diri meskipun usahanya sia-sia.

"Diam!" Sasuke yang kehilangan kesabaran tanpa sadar memukul Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terlempar dan membentur tembok hingga pingsan. Mei, Sakon dan Ukon langsung memucat melihat kejadian itu. Semuanya takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Astaga Sasuke! Kuharap dia tidak mati!" pekik Mei yang langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeriksa keadaannya, "syukurlah dia hanya pingsan," desahnya dengan lega.

"Ck, merepotkan saja!" decih Sasuke sambil merutuk kesalahan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berdiam diri saja di sana! Cepat bantu aku membawanya ke sana!" balas Mei yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menggotong Sakura. Tampaknya gadis itu berniat untuk menyembunyikan Sakura ke salah satu ruangan kamar kosong yang ada.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Dia bergegas membantu Mei dan keduanya segera membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah kamar yang berada di bagian belakang rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan Sakura di sana, Sasuke dan Mei bergegas keluar. Sasuke sengaja mengunci pintu ruangan itu agar Sakura benar-benar tak bisa keluar dari sana.

"Sakon, Ukon. Jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapa pun," kata Sasuke setelah keluar dan meminta kedua pelayannya untuk tutup mulut.

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke," jawab keduanya dengan patuh.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku rasa kita sudah aman, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk mengatur semuanya." Akhirnya Mei berpamitan pada Sasuke. Dengan gaya yang khas gadis itu sempat mengerling nakal pada Sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Esoknya Sasuke bergegas pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Sementara Sakura terlihat baru bangun. Gadis itu melompat kaget saat menyadari dirinya pingsan terlalu lama. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah pintu.

_Klek! Klek! Klek!_

Gadis itu berusaha membuka pintu yang sepertinya terkunci dari luar.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _

"Sasuke, buka pintunya! Sasuke!" Gadis itu menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

"Tolong jaga rumah dan pastikan Sakura tidak keluar dari kamar." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari balik pintu.

"SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Sakura kembali berteriak lebih keras untuk memanggil Sasuke. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari ke arah jendela kamar dan melihat keluar. Dari sana dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sudah menaiki kereta kuda dan hendak pergi. Sakura tahu sekali kemana pemuda itu akan pergi.

"SASUKE! SASUKE JANGAN PERGI! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! SASUKE!" Sakura berusaha memanggil pemuda itu dari balik jendela namu percuma, pemuda itu tak menanggapinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Gadis itu berusaha membuka jendela kamar yang ditutup dengan terali besi dengan mengguncang-guncangkan besi-besi itu sekuat tenaga, berharap besi-besi itu bisa ditumbangkannya. Namun apa daya, tenaganya tidaklah kuat, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa.

"Kumohon... Keluarkan aku dari sini... Sasuke... " gadis itu mulai kelelahan. Tubuhnya merosot turun dan dia mulai merasa frustasi karena ketidakberdayaannya.

ooo

Sementara itu di pusat kota, keadaan sudah benar-benar ramai. Maklum saja, Minggu ini adalah pertunjukan sirkus yang terakhir jadi para penonton yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Seorang _clown_ dapat terlihat sedang berdiri di depan tenda sirkus. Gerak-geriknya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang gelisah.

"Dicari kemana-mana rupanya kau di sini?" seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ muncul dari belakang dan menepuk bahu sang _clown_.

"Ah, iya... Aku hanya sedang mencari Sakura. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya datang," jawab sang _clown_ mengutarakan apa yang menjadi kegelisahannya.

"Jadi kau sedang menunggu gadis itu?" balas pemuda berambut _orange_ yang bernama Pein sambil setengah meledek temannya.

"Aku... Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya padanya... " kata sang _clown_ secara tiba-tiba.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Kau jangan khawatir, kami semua mendukungmu!" balas Pein sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia dan anggota sirkus lainnya sudah mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang sang _clown_ dan dia sangat mendukung langkah yang akan diambil oleh temannya itu dan berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik tanpa halangan.

"Terima kasih... " ucap sang _clown_ dengan tulus. Saat itu dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kata-kata harus mengucapkan bagaimana lagi selain terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan jadi sungkan begitu! Kita semua ini teman!" Pein langsung menepuk punggung sang _clown_ dengan ceria. "Kau tenang saja, dia pasti datang! Lebih baik kita segera ke dalam untuk bersiap-siap bersama dengan yang lainnya," katanya lagi sambil menarik sang _clown_ untuk masuk ke dalam tenda karena sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan segera dimulai.

ooo

Di sisi lain Sakura masih terkunci di dalam ruangan milik keluarga Uchiha. Gadis itu masih berusaha mencari cara untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sakon, di dalam ada Nona Sakura?" tanya Tayuya yang merasa yakin mendengar suara Sakura dari balik ruangan itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kejadian yang dialami Sakura.

"Iya. Tuan Sasuke yang menguncinya di sana... " balas Sakon sambil menatap ke arah ruangan, tempat di mana Sakura disekap.

"Tayuya, Sakon! Kumohon tolong aku! Tolong bukakan pintu untukku! Aku harus pergi dari sini!" Sakura merasa seperti mendapat secercah harapan saat mendengar suara Tayuya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berteriak dan meminta tolong, sambil berharap Tayuya bisa meluluhkan hati Sakon. Dia tahu kalau Tayuya memiliki sisi yang lembut.

"Maaf, Nona Sakura. Tapi perintah dari Tuan Sasuke tidak bisa dilanggar, jadi maaf... " balas Sakon dengan cepat. Dia sebenarnya merasa kasihan juga tapi dia juga tak ingin mendapat masalah.

"Kumohon... Biarkan aku pergi, aku harus menolongnya... Kumohon... " Sakura bersandar pada pintu sambil menangis dan memohon.

.

Sementara jauh dari sana pertunjukan sirkus yang pertama sudah dimulai. Sasuke yang memang sengaja pergi untuk melihat sudah berada di dalam tenda dan sedang duduk diantara penonton di bagian belakang bersama dengan Mei yang memang sudah berada di sana sejak pertama.

"Tak kusangka kau berani datang kemari," kata gadis itu sambil sedikit menyeringai saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke di sana.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melewati saat-saat seperti ini. Pasti akan menarik," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah panggung.

Lalu di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura masih terus memohon untuk dilepaskan. Tayuya dan Sakon lama-kelamaan jadi merasa tidak tega juga melihat gadis itu terus-terusan memohon.

"Sakon, apa tak sebaiknya kita melepaskannya saja?" tanya Tayuya kepada Sakon yang masih diam tak bergeming. Tapi Tayuya tahu kalau saudaranya itu ingin sekali membantu Sakura, dia dapat melihat dari tangan pemuda itu yang terkepal begitu erat.

"Aku ingin, tapi... " kata-kata Sakon terhenti begitu saja. Dia tahu pasti akan sangat berat menerima konsekuensinya kalau sampai berani menentang perintah Sasuke.

"Kumohon! Bebaskan aku dari sini!" Sakura sekali lagi berteriak dan memohon pada kedua pelayan itu.

"Sakon, aku akan membebaskan Nona Sakura. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya seperti ini!" akhirnya Tayuya bertindak. Dia segera berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut untuk membukakan pintu, sementara Sakon hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

_Cklek... !_

Pintu ruangan itu akhirnya terbuka. Sakura langsung menghela napas lega saat melihat pintu itu terbuka. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura terlihat begitu sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Terima kasih Tayuya!" ucapnya sambil berlalu dari Tayuya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tergesa, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu sang _clown_.

"Nona Sakura! Anda mau kemana?" Tayuya ikut berlari menyusul Sakura yang dianggapnya sedikit aneh. Gadis itu seperti menyimpan suatu ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat sirkus itu! Aku harus menolongnya! Sasuke ingin membunuhnya dan aku harus bisa menghentikannya!" jawab Sakura yang hanya menoleh sesaat tanpa menghentikan langkah larinya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku!" balas Tayuya yang sepertinya berencana untuk ikut serta membantu Sakura.

* * *

Sementara itu di pusat kota pertunjukan ketiga sedang berlangsung dan hampir mencapai akhirnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang menonton dengan santai bersama Mei karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan yang tak terduga dan sudah dinantinya.

Di sisi lain Sakura seperti berpacu dengan waktu. Dia harus bisa sampai secepat yang dia bisa sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia harus segera memperingati para anggota sirkus itu untuk berhati-hati karena apapun bisa saja terjadi apalagi kalau sudah ada campur tangan dari Sasuke.

Setelah melewati kurang lebih dari dua puluh menit akhirnya Sakura berhasil sampai di pusat kota. Setelah kereta kuda yang dinaikinya berhenti, Sakura segera melompat turun dari dalam.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini," kata Tayuya yang tak bisa ikut mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan tenda.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Tayuya!" balas gadis itu yang segera turun dari kereta kuda dan langsung berlari menuju tenda. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak.

.

Sakura langsung berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam tenda tanpa tiket. Aksinya yang kebetulan dilihat oleh Hidan dan Pein membuat kedua pemuda itu bingung.

"Yang barusan masuk itu, Sakura kan?" tanya Pein yang sedikit ragu dengan penglihatannya.

"Aku rasa iya... " balas Hidan yang juga merasa tak yakin.

"Aneh... Kenapa dia terlihat begitu ketakutan? Wajahnya tampak gelisah... " Pein tampaknya dapat menangkap aura yang berbeda dari Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tegang dan gelisah seperti mencemaskan sesuatu. Tak mungkin kecemasan itu didasari karena takut terlambat untuk menonton, karena itu terlalu berlebihan. Hidan hanya mengangguk, merasakan juga keanehan yang ada pada Sakura.

"Kita ikuti saja," sambung Hidan yang bergegas ikut berlari masuk ke dalam tenda bersama Pein.

Di dalam tenda Sakura dapat melihat sang _clown_ sedang memulai aksinya. _Clown_ itu sedang menaiki tangga yang begitu tinggi. Dia yakin sekali kalau Sasuke sudah menyuruh perempuan itu untuk melakukan sabotase. Gadis itu akhirnya berusaha untuk masuk lebih ke depan, tapi sayangnya keberadaannya dilihat oleh Sasuke yang ternyata berada tak jauh darinya. Kontan pemuda itu langsung menggeram marah.

"Perempuan sial! Rupanya dia ada di sini!" ditatapnya Sakura yang sedang berusaha untuk maju ke depan dengan kesal. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengurusnya," kata Sasuke yang kemudian secara perlahan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Sementara Pein dan Hidan yang melihat Sasuke membuntuti Sakura segera melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Sakura akhirnya berhasil sampai di bagian depan. Pada saat yang sama _clown_ itu sedang berdiri di atas ketinggian mungkin kira-kira lebih dari 10 meter dan hendak melakukan aksinya dengan mengendarai sepeda roda satunya di atas sebuah tali. Mendadak Sakura merasa curiga, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tali itu.

"Hentikan... HENTI-" Sakura yang akhirnya sampai ke bagian depan berusaha berteriak untuk menghentikan sang _clown_ yang akan melakukan pertunjukan. Namun sayang tiba-tiba saja seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Kau terlambat Sakura." Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini tengah menyeringai seolah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Sakura tercekat saat menoleh ke belakang, tak menyangka kalau di belakangnya ada Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sakura ingin sekali menjerit, namun sayang jeritan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya melainkan berasal dari para penonton yang tiba-tiba saja menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan demi jeritan dari para penonton menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan di dalam tenda tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar jeritan itu langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Perlahan-lahan dia melirik ke arah depan dan saat itu juga dia melihat tubuh sang _clown_ sudah tergeletak di bawah. Satu tetes air matanya mengalir turun begitu saja dari manik _emerald_-nya.

'_Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!'_ jeritnya dalam hati berusaha untuk menolak gambaran yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sepertinya ini sudah berakhir," ucap Sasuke penuh dengan rasa kemenangan sambil melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau jahat! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta dengan rasa penuh amarah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya berhasil menghempaskan Sasuke ke belakang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tercengang karena tiba-tiba saja tenaga Sakura begitu besar, padahal dia yakin sedang memegang gadis itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menghentikan gadis itu tapi Sakura terus berlari menuju ke atas panggung. "Cih, kurang ajar!" desisnya yang menjadi emosi. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas hitamnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Sakura tapi untung sama Hidan dan Pein datang tepat waktu. Keduanya memegangi Sasuke dan terjadilah sedikit perkelahian di sana. Ketiga pemuda itu saling memperebutkan pistol hingga akhirnya Hidan berhasil menjatuhkan pistol tersebut ke bawah dan Pein menendang pistol itu jauh. Pistol tersebut terlempar ke atas panggung. Sasuke menggeram kesal dan frustasi yang kini tak bisa bergerak karena dipegangi oleh Hidan dan Pein. Saat itulah tatapan matanya teralih ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang menghampiri sang _clown_.

"Kumohon bertahanlah," kata Sakura sambil meraih tubuh sang _clown_ yang terlihat tak berdaya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... " balas sang _clown_ yang masih bisa memasang senyuman di wajahnya yang kini sudah terlepas dari topeng yang biasa dia pakai. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan dapat terlihat darah mengalir cukup deras dari bagian kepalanya.

"Sasori... " betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat wajah _clown_ itu. Ternyata sosok itu adalah Sasori, anak laki-laki kecil yang ditemuinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Sakura menangis saat melihat keadaan pemuda itu ditambah lagi dia baru mengetahui kalau Sasori selama ini ada begitu dekat dengannya. Mengingat hal itu membuat tangisnya semakin deras.

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir jatuh ke wajah pemuda itu tanpa bisa dia tahan. Sementara Sasori yang merasakan air mata gadis itu jatuh ke wajahnya mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Sa... Sakura... " dalam keadaan yang terluka seperti itu, Sasori masih mencemaskan Sakura. Dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui gadis itulah yang kini tengah memangku tubuhnya. Dia merasa sedih saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura... Kumohon... Jangan menangis... " tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan membasuh pipi Sakura yang basah.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya gadis itu dengan getir.

"Karena aku... Terlalu mencintaimu Sakura... " balas Sasori dengan suara yang mulai melemah. Sasori hanya mampu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kasih yang begitu dalam. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan, hanya saja kata-kata itu tak berhasil terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Aku... " pandangan pemuda itu mulai kosong dan dia merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Meskipun begitu dia tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku minta maaf... " ucapnya yang mulai terisak hingga akhirnya dia sendiri menangis sambil merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura membelai rambut pemuda itu dengan lembut dan memeluk punggungnya dengan rasa penuh kasih. Dia sendiri sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan Sasori akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tak apa Sasori... Menangislah... Karena aku akan menangis bersamamu... Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu... " ucap Sakura dengan begitu lembut sambil ikut menangis. Sementara orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka sama sekali tak berani mendekat. Ratusan orang menjadi saksi cinta keduanya.

Pemuda yang selama ini selalu ramah dan selalu membawa kegembiraan untuk orang lain kini tengah menangis di dalam pelukan seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu dia cintai. Disaat semua orang menganggapnya sebagai seorang _clown_ yang lucu dan jenaka dan terlihat tanpa beban, tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dibalik topengnya sebenarnya dia rapuh, dia menangis dalam diam, dia merasakan rasa sakit, dia merasakan kesendirian yang dalam dan semua itu dia tutupi dengan topeng. Dia hanya ingin menjadi lebih tegar menjalani kehidupannya yang keras dan sebisa mungkin membuat orang lain merasa bahagia.

Dia tak seperti Sasuke yang terlahir dengan segala sesuatunya yang sudah sempurna. Sasori terlahir dalam keluarga yang biasa-biasa aja dan semuanya menjadi terasa begitu berat saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sakit. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Sakura telah memberi semangat baru bagi hidupnya. Dia mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus meskipun dia sadar perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh. Sasori tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan menangis lagi seperti ini di depan orang yang sama dan dalam pelukan yang sama. Hanya saja bedanya, kali ini Sasori merasa tak yakin kalau dia bisa bertahan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya begitu hebat dan dia merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Tangis pemuda itu kini sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun dia masih bernapas, dia masih memeluk Sakura dengan erat, namun pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena perlahan dia merasa begitu lemah. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan dia seperti masuk ke dalam dunia abu-abu. Sekelebat dia dapat melihat asap putih dan berkas-berkas cahaya yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

"Tapi aku senang... " ucap Sasori yang suaranya nyaris tak bisa terdengar, "karena pada akhirnya... Kau bisa menemukanku... Dan... mulai sekarang... Tidak akan ada lagi _clown _pembohong... " sambungnya dan bersamaan dengan itu pelukannya terlepas. Perlahan mata _hazel_ beningnya mulai kehilangan sinarnya dan menutup.

_Degh!_

"Sasori... " seketika Sakura merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Dia tidak merasakan lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Sasori yang masih dipeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori... " bisik gadis itu dengan lirih tepat di telinga Sasori. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu telah pergi meninggalkannya, tapi dia yakin kalau suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh jiwa Sasori.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasori dan dengan sangat hati-hati sekali dia meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu di sana. Sakura kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pelan sambil menatap ke semua orang yang kini sedang melihatnya dalam diam. Dia dapat melihat banyak dari mereka yang ikut menangis. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa jadi terdiam seperti patung sambil menatapnya. Sakura menatap lembut kepada pemuda itu dan tersenyum. Saat itu Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditusuk oleh es yang begitu dingin dan tajam.

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta sejati... " kata Sakura yang kemudian membungkuk dan mengambil pistol milik Sasuke yang tadi terlempar ke atas panggung.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa arti dari cinta sejati yang sebenarnya, agar kelak... Bila kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, kau juga akan berjuang seperti aku," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengangkat pistol itu perlahan-lahan dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah kepalanya sendiri. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke... " dengan sebuah senyum tipis gadis itu berjalan mundur dan berdiri tepat di sebelah tubuh Sasori berada. Kemudian dia memicu pelatuk dari pistol itu dan...

_DOR!_

Satu tembakan terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam tenda tersebut. Semua orang tampak _shock_ dan tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara setelah melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke tampak yang paling begitu menyesal.

Pasangan itu meninggalkan dunia dengan tragis, namun saat itu semua orang menyaksikan dan bisa memastikan kalau keduanya pergi dengan bahagia karena Sakura dan Sasori pergi dengan tersenyum.

.

.

**OWARI**

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan di dalam perjalanannya dia mulai menuliskan kisah Sakura dan Sasori yang pada kemudian hari menjadi begitu terkenal dan selalu dipentaskan dalam banyak pertunjukan untuk beberapa abad ke depan.

The clown and the princess finally became together for eternity...

**The End**

.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya cerita ini bisa selesai juga dan yah gw harap ini akhir yang bahagia dari sudut pandang Sakura dan Sasori. Buat yang penasaran sama lagunya, gw kasih tau sekarang sesuai janji. Judul lagunya **Pierrot by Senka, **silahkan di search. Dilagu itu mengisahkan sebuah cerita singkat mengenai seorang clown dengan seorang gadis bangsawan. Lagu aslinya sebenernya dinyanyiin sama Miku Hatsune cuma gw lebih suka versi Senka karena feelnya lebih berasa ditambah PVnya yang menurut gw keren dan bisa menyentuh.

Thanks buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya baca cerita pendek ini.

.

.

**"Enjoy it".**


End file.
